Dragon Summoner
by Ash's Girl
Summary: A girl joins team 7 with a unique bloodline ability. She can't use her ability for some reason,and she must learn to use it before a war. Emotions grow between team 7, mainly between Sasuke and the girl.Is it love, hate, somthing in between? SasukeXOC
1. Leikomara Midori

Hi! I'm doing my second fan fic, this time...Naruto! God, what is it with me and short blonde migets...

"I don't know but they're cute." Koya broke out of my Inuyasha story and started speaking

"Seriously, I don't care. I've been waiting to meet Naruto since you thought this up Cheryl's house." A brunette tapped her foot while holding an kunia

"Ok...fine on with the fan fic!" You hear me exclaim.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, why do I corperate take over plans for VIZ? I don't own Naruto, I just own Midori. Touch Midori and you die at the hands of Sexy no Jutsu.

**EDIT:** Yo there. So to get the formal blah blah over with, this is Cheryl who is (currently) the unnoficial editor:D All the changes were done by me, cuz your dear author ordered ordered me to do it. :B And yes, you'll kinda notice that it was... sort of nearly rewritten twiddles thumbs I tried to keep it as much to the original as possible DON'T KILL ME!

And btw, I'm too lazy to open my own account on this thing, so I'll be using yours truly's to do all my cough-dirty work-cough submitting for me. So if another -Naruto fanfic comes along, most likely it was done by me is killed for self-pimpage

Anway... BUTCHERING-smacked-EDITING

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Leikomara Midori**_

This was like all mornings they had gone through. The sun just got up and no sensei to be found. They were in a middle of a forest this time, not that it was relevant. Naruto slept against a tree with his mouth drooping slightly open with a trickle of drool oozing out from one of the corners, while Sakura was busy kicking around a random pebble she forced herself to be mildly interested in (I think it was more of the fact that she was trying to smack it right into a certain blond -gee, wonder who-). Oh yeah, this was what you got when you had a lazy-ass porn reader as a teacher who came up with far too many lame excuses for his own good.

"Good Morning!" sounded a very happy voice that they recognized right off the bat. There was only one person in the entire ninja universe that could possibly sound that unbearably annoying yet being perfectly formal at the same time.

YOU'RE LATE!" Shouted Sakura and Naruto in perfect synchronization (_Inner Sakura: "WTF, were you really asleep NAru_to?) Naruto had woken up the instant he heard that familiar greeting.

"Sorry, I had to find someone on the way here," Kakashi added in quickly, rubbing his head sheepfully as if his student's very auras hadn't turned quite murderous.

"LIAR!" They both shouted at him (_Inner Sakura: Get here on time for once in YOUR DAMN LIFE!)_

"Now what makes you say that? I had to go threw a lot of trouble to get you forth member," he replied back, looking rather hurt (A/N: We know you're mocking us.)

"FOURTH MEMBER!" Sakura and Naruto gaped. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in curiosity. This was simply unheard of. Ninja cells were strictly three-man cells. End of fucking story.

"Yep, starting today."

"But why? Doesn't that person have their own team?" Naruto asked suspiciously, also familiarized with the whole three-man-team thing. Plus, if said new student turned out to be a complete prick, he'd poop himself. Sasuke was already enough of a pain in the ass.

"Her sensei died in the heat of battle and her team was split up. She will be staying with us, permanently. Thanks to Hokage-sama."

Naruto, being his rebellious/obnoxious self as usual, decided to keep shouting,"What! What does he have to do with anything!"

"Her sensei was his friend. He thought she would do well on our team." Kakashi said (okaaaay... so it was half-true...)

'A female.' Of course, Sasuke being the little angsty man-bitchcough- sexist that he was, to him, this was just logical. Plus, when someone like Sakura was on your team constantly calling your name every two seconds, it tended to make you think that way. 'Another worthless fighter. She'll do nothing but get in my way.'

_What the hell? Not another girl! This girl is not getting Sasuke! He's MINE!_ the inner Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs 'One move and she's dead.'

"YAY!" Naruto shouted, throwing his hands up into the air (A/N Wait a minute. Wasn't he miserable a couple paragraphs ago? oO;;) "When do we meet her?"

"Midori! You can come out now." Kakashi motioning with his hand for the person the come out.

They all watched as a figure walked out from behind the cover of the trees. She soon stood before them with a calm, stoic face.

She wore the traditional Leaf head protector on her forehead that tied over her high ponytail in the back. Her bangs brushed over the protector, and her long, brown locks reached all the way down to her back.

Starting at her elbow there was an arm guard made of white fabric that hung 2 feet downwards giving an open sleeve look. It was tied at the end of her elbow with a thick red string that wove in and out of it.

She wore an open, black vest that was blue on the inside, that's collar stood straight upwards if necessary, but currently laid flat. Her white short sleeved shirt was loose on her, and it was clear what the picture was on it. It was a blood red dragon that was reaching upward. She had long dark pants, and of course no oufit was complete without sandals.

Her eyes, as dark as night just like Sasuke's. The only difference was that they had a kind of fire in them, whereas Sasuke's was just a deep onyx. They seemed to sparkle when you looked at them. She had on a nervous expression along with a faint smile on her face.

"Everyone." Kakashi said putting his hand on her shoulder, ready to get the formalities over with when she got around to standing next to him "This is Leikomara Midori."

"Hello." Midori said quietly. Her eyes quickly scanned the team and made several mental notes about each one of them.

"Yo! I'm Uzumaki Naruto your new teammate!" Naruto jumped in front of the girl. She smiled at Naruto. '_Oh yeah, I've heard stories of him. Wasn't he like the village idiot last year or something?_'

She bowed,"Pleasure to meet you. I've heard about of all of you from Hokage-sama."

"Let me introduce you to your new team!" Naruto over excitedly turned around.

"That's Haruno Sakura." He said pointing to her "She's a bit angry this time of morning." he whispered in her ear.

SMACK

Sakura glared at the girl and made her feel a bit uncomfortable. Not a really good first impression.

And because our hyperactive kitsune just got his lights knocked out, Kakashi finished off the introductions, "And that's Uchiha Sasuke." Nodding in Sasuke's direction.

"Hello, Sasuke." She said bowing as she did to Naruto, "I'm Midori."

"Pleasure to meet all of you."

"I know the prefect way for you all to get to know each other better." Kakashi suddenly said out of the blue as if it was the most ingenious idea in the world, "I want all of you to battle Midori."

"What?" Everyone shouted. They havn't even warmed up yet for Christ's sake!

"That's three against one!" Midori shouted at him "I'll lose!"

"I've seen your skills Midori. You have nothing to fear, with that power." He turned to her and assured/winked at her. He turned back to the group "You three against Midori. If all three of you can make her incapable of fighting, I'll take you all out for lunch, my treat. If Midori makes all of you incapable of fighting, we do nothing but D-class missions all day and you guys are on your own for lunch." Kakashi mentally giggled with childlike satisfaction._ teeheehee..._

_DAMN YOU KAKASHI AND YOUR STUPID ASSUMPTIONS. Sensei left out one itsy-bitsy teeny-weeny little bit of info on me (and what is with jounins and bragging about skills their student's don't even really have). I STILL DON'T KNOW HOW TO ACTIVATE MY OWN KEKEI GENKAI DAMN IT! SO shut up soon please..._

Kakashi pulled out a clock and set it on a stump "I'll give you guys till noon (A/N: yey for deja vu!). If she's can't fight, you guys get lunch."

_'Simple. Such a weak girl can be defeated easily.'_ again with sexist thoughts from our beloved teme, _'But something is too easy about this.'_

Sasuke glanced over at Midori. She was staring at the clock as it was being set. She looked nervous, but had a slight tinge of confidence to her now.

_'What about this girl does Kakashi want us to know?'_

"Ready?" They all nodded and watched him "Set." They got ready to retreat. "GO!"

All four of them took off for the battle. In a few short seconds, everyone was gone for sure (A/N: Then again, nearly anything is possible with their kind of ninja-know-how. Optical illusions wahhahaha)

"She may look like she has less power than Sakura." Kakashi said pulling out his trusty, dirty book that we all (okay, maybe not all) know and love, "But they will see that she is, at the least, Sasuke's and Naruto's equal."

Meanwhile, back with Midori. Who was currently trying very hard not to be bored as hell.

Midori walked in an open glade where there was a small lake where one could rest if traveling. Midori sat on the edge of the lake full well knowing she was being watched, wondering if and when they would attack. Now to just sit it out and wait. Whoooooo... fun.

On the other side of the glade, in the bushes, was team seven watching her movements.

"She's smart." Sasuke said looking away from Midori

"What do you mean? She's just sitting there doing nothing! (A/N: Yeah, yeah. we can see that)" Naruto growled out at Sasuke

"She's smart enough to know that water reflects images not to mention measures movement. If we attacked her from close range, the water would reflect us and she has the opportunity to dodge or attack. If we started running at her, the water would shake, telling her to prepare herself. Not only that, she can tell which direction we're coming from." Sasuke looked back at her "She's very smart." (A/N: Haha the power of Sir Issac Newton and if you still can't figure it out, I mean the power of physics. I'm seriously having way too much fun with this. Naruto "We know" A/N: Shut up smack :B)

"Sasuke-kun, how are we supposed to attack then?" Sakura asked sitting a little to closer to Sasuke (much to his dismay/annoyance).

"We come at her in three directions. The water won't measure that. Naruto take the left side, I'll take the right. Sakura go straight down the middle. On the count of three we attack." Sasuke ordered

Naruto angled himself to jump left, and Sakura pulled out her weapon while getting closer to run up.

"One." Sasuke watched her movements to make sure she wasn't catching on "Two."

They centered on Midori, she was going to be pinned in no time. All they had to do was make her incapable of fighting, and they get a free lunch. That's all it was...

"Three." Sasuke and Naruto jumped in to two separate trees and headed for Midori

Sakura jumped up and started running for Midori. _Must not let Sasuke down!_ The inner Sakura said. At moment she stopped and threw her kunai at Midori, aiming for her loose clothing.

Sasuke and Naruto both jumped out of the tree at her with they're kunais pointed at her.

The dirt kicked up and for a second, everything was paused.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered _Where the hell is that girl? Where the hell is Sasuke? What the hell did she do_! the Inner Sakura raged over this

The dust finally cleared, and all was visible. Midori was standing there with two kunais, one in each hand. She had apparently caught Sakura's flying kunai. Each one was defending her from Sasuke's or Naruto's kunai.

Midori dropped down and aimed to kick their legs, making them jump back. Sakura ran up and stood at Sasuke's side to get closer to Midori.

"Interesting technique. I've wouldn't have made held you off if Sakura hadn't passed me that kunai. How did you know that was my weakness?" She reached back and put the kunais in her pouch using both her hands.

"You were perfectly still when you sat down on edge. You sat there and just stared at it. You didn't move, and looked straight at the water. Most people would move a little when sitting at such a beautiful sight." Sasuke grinned at her

Midori grinned back "Pretty smart for a guy that doesn't even know where I am."

'What?' Sasuke was in shock as he watched a figure jump out of the water and land right next to her. It was Midori, soaking wet breathing heavily as she stood next to, well, herself.

"A clone." Sasuke looked at both of them

"One is." Said the dry Midori

"One isn't." Said the wet Midori

"Can you tell which one is which?" They both said at the same time. They them both jumped up in the air and spun around each other, each landing in a tree. They then jumped from a tree and each attacked a boy.

Sakura backed off from them and watched the battle.

Sasuke and Midori were fighting with their kunias, and mainly hand to hand combat. Same thing was with Naruto.

Sasuke and Naruto eventually found each other back to back, while the two Midoris came at them with the kunias.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto shouted and made 10 extra clones on himself.

The Midori(s) were in shock as each one was taken over by five clone of Naruto. They both hit the ground with Naruto on top of them.

"I guess we get lunch now." Naruto to the left of them said

"Nope." said Midori to the left "I'm not unable to fight yet."

"Naruto." Sasuke looked at both of them "They're both clones."

"How observant." Said the one to the right. "How do you know?"

"Both of you are soaking wet." With a puff of smoke, the Midoris' both disappeared.

"What the hell?" The real Naruto brought himself back together and leaned up against a tree. "It was all for nothing. She wasn't even there."

"Yeah she was, we just let her get away." Sasuke looked a Naruto like he was some kind of psychopath.

Suddenly out of the mist of the tree tops came dozens of throwing stars in Naruto's direction, pinning him to the tree. Shock sunk in, and Naruto couldn't move. He was scared and not to mention that his clothes were pinning him to tree keeping him in the position before. Something fell from the sky, and exploded into purple smoke right in front of Naruto.

"Sakura, cover your mouth!" Sasuke said pulling his shirt up over his mouth and jumping away "It's sleeping powder!"

Naruto couldn't cover his mouth as he was pinned to the tree and inhaled the smoke, falling asleep instantly. A girlish laugh echoed from the trees at that moment, and Sasuke turned to see Midori, dry as sand, laughing.

"One down, two to go!" Midori jumped out of the tree and landed in front of Sasuke. "That was almost too easy. I can see you found my clones." She smiled at Sasuke and Sakura's anger flared.

_How dare she even smile a Sasuke like that! _The inner Sakura roared_ She's going down!_

"Don't worry, I'm the real Midori. You can attack me now." Midori smiled as she headed for Sasuke, ready to strike a blow with her fist.

Sasuke grabbed her fist, took hold of her other wrist, and slammed her against a nearby tree.

Midori jumped up, kicked Sasuke in the stomach with both legs, and jumped into a tree.

"Come and get me Sasuke!" Midori shouted as she ran jumped from tree to tree.

Sasuke ran after her, without a second thought. Jumping the same branches she had jumped before.

Sakura suddenly found herself alone. She walked over and sat down by the lake, looking at her reflection.

"I only helped her." Sakura said to herself as she pulled her shirt down from over her face "I passed her that kunai."

"I thank you for that." Midori appeared behind Sakura

Sakura got to her feet and faced Midori.

"You just left with Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted

"Did I?" Midori asked with a sly grin "Or did I make a clone?"

Sakura took a step back near the water, nervous because she didn't know the truth.

"Sasuke is so weak." Midori said looking into the forest "Doesn't even know when he's chasing a clone. How pathetic."

'What is it about him….' Midori thought turning back to Sakura 'That keeps him on my mind?'

"Sasuke-kun is not pathetic!" Sakura shouted back at her "He's really strong and he tries really hard!"

"I suppose you like him, more than just a friend Sakura?" Midori asked

"Well, I….,sort of…it's kind of like…." Sakura stammered trying not to be distracted

"How cute……., you have a crush on him." Midori smiled her normal smile "Don't worry, I won't tell."

" And you don't?" Sakura asked her, shocked. Every girl in the ninja academy had a crush on Sasuke.

"He's weak. He pushes himself too hard, making himself strong and worthy opponent. The only thing I like about him is his fighting style." Midori raised her arm, aiming it at Sakura. " I'm sorry, Sakura, but I have to get this over with, Karasu no Jutsu!" (A/N: If I'm not mistaken, Karasu does mean crow/raven doesn't it? Correct me if I'm wrong.)

A black vortex of darkness poured out of her hand and engulfed Sakura. Sakura's mind started to think things dark, and evil. 'What kind of jutsu is this!' Sakura thought

She started thinking about _seriously _killing Naruto, the thought of killing Ino for Sasuke, the thought of doing way more than kiss Sasuke. She opened her eyes and saw Sasuke sitting on the lake side, staring at her. She tried to cry out for him, be he didn't react.

She saw him smile as another girl sat next to him, and she leaned over and kissed him.

She called out his name one last time as she fainted and fell backwards.

Midori quickly put her arm down and grabbed Sakura before she hit the ground.

Midori genteelly laid Sakura under the shard of the tree. Midori hated that jutsu, but Midori didn't want to hurt her physically. She hated herself even more, knowing how that jutsu feels only too well.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Midori stood up to face her next opponent, running into the forest.

Midori found her clone being chased by Sasuke, and decided to step in. She made her clone disappear and ran behind Sasuke, she quickly preformed hand seals as he turned around.

"Water Tunnel no Jutsu!" Midori shouted as a tunnel of water came from her hands straight for him.

Sasuke dodged the attack, and Midori jumped into the trees for hiding.

He stood on the on the ground where the tunnel was once it disappeared, and listened.

"Is that the best you can do Sasuke?" Midori jumped from tree to tree avoiding his gaze "I thought some one like you would do better. You're going to be easier than Naruto."

"Shut up!" Sasuke turned around and threw a kunai at the blurry image at the tree tops.

It skidded over Midori's right shoulder, cutting a small rip in her vest. She didn't even have to think about it, she grabbed the kunai in mid air, spun around as she grabbed two scrolls from her vest, and threw the kunai back at Sasuke.

Susake jumped back as the kunai hit the ground in front of him. At that same moment 100's of throwing weapons came flying back at him making him jump backward many times.

'This has to be a jutsu of some kind.' Sasuke thought still jumping backwards 'No one has that many weapons at hand.'

"Sharingan!" Sasuke's eyes suddenly turned into the bloodline ability Sharingan.

"Sharingan..." Midori whispered as she crashed head first into the tree while still spinning. She hit the tree trunk as the open scrolls in her hands trapped her in a cocoon.

"Damn." she said trying to rip herself free.

"Looks like you trapped." Sasuke said jumping up in front of her

"Not for long." She moved her hands around under the paper scrolls "Boton no Jutsu!"

Suddenly thousands of leaves wrapped around Sasuke, sticking to every inch of him.

Midori released herself from her own scroll trap and ran.

'Don't be so scared.' she thought 'It's only Sharigan. It can only copy your moves.'

She looked back at Sasuke's direction 'It's not going to kill you.'

"Face your fears, damn it." She whispered under her breath, turning back around, reaching for her kunai.

She raised it over her arm as it was hit with another kunai that that was heading for her loose arm guard.

"Hi Sasuke." She said pushing away from him. She gulped, holding back her fear with all her emotions in her.

'_Her eyes…_' Sasuke thought coming back at her '_They're different. She has eyes of a frightened child and a warrior.'_

'_Damn_.' She thought dodging another attack from Sasuke, his Sharigan eyes staring at her '_I can't keep dodging every attack. I have to knock him out, but how?_'

She looked around as she ran from him, she needed something that could knock him out. A loose branch (ok, that was just stupid. Knowing that he's an Uchiha, he must definately have at least one fire jutsu up his sleeve), the herbs in sleeping powder (oh wait, I used that already on Naruto. Nevermind.), a safe cliff with trees (-the hell? I really wonder how I come up with these things sometimes), or at least one damn person to just help her. Was that too much to ask for! If only she hadn't used the last of her sleeping powder on Naruto….

Midori accidentally drove herself to dead end, where the trees where so close together, there was only a matter of centimeters between each tree.

"Damn." She said turning to Sasuke

"Your panicking Midori." Sasuke threw the kunai at her, while he was one 5 feet from her. Midori wasn't good at close range attacks.

It landed in the tree behind her as she jumped up to avoid it. She fell back down and pulled it out of the tree. She crossed her arms, and threw them both into the ground. She got down to the ground calmed herself.

"Heavenly Destruction no Jutsu!" She said as the wind suddenly became violent and the ground began to shake to where Sasuke couldn't stand up or see straight. He couldn't see her, as the wind protected her and the forest debree swirled with her.

'_What the hell!_' He thought as he was swept off his feet by her wind. His mind went blank when a branch hurtled and smashed right-on against his head.

Then wind gave out just then as Midori saw Sasuke stop moving. She fell backwards onto a tree and breathed heavily, unable to move her body because she was sore.

"That took a lot out of me." She said as much as her voice allowed.

"I bet." Kakashi said appeared among Midori with a fainted Sakura, and a sleeping Naruto. He laid the two down and checked Sasuke's pulse.

"Is he alive?" Midori asked regaining the ability to fully sit up. She let the tree support her weight as she faced Kakashi.

"Yeah, just unconscious." He said picking Sasuke and laying him down with the others.

"Good." Midori relaxed a little "I thought I killed him for a few moments there. (A/N: What are you talking about? It was just a friggin twig. A giant flying piece of twig... of d00M!)"

"It takes more than Heavenly Destruction to kill Sasuke." He sat down beside her and brought her close to him. He ran his hand threw her hair, as he smiled at her.

"If I fall asleep, will it count as me knocked out?" She asked she then yawned and laid against Kakashi's comfy vest.

"Yes." Kakashi said "You can't fight in your sleep."

"Damn." She pulled herself to her feet, only to collapse for her to be on her hands and knees.

"That's one amazing jutsu you created Midori." He said helping her to her feet. "For every 2 minute the user uses the jutsu, the user doesn't have chakra for that number of days."

"I know, I created it." said Midori finally standing up on her own "Not to mention your sore for about a half a hour."

Kakashi picked up Naruto and Sasuke "Grab Sakura, would you my pretty little warrior niece?" he aked while petting her on the head like some oversized five-year-old.

"Whatever my perverted uncle." She got down and picked up Sakura, who was thankfully light for the weak Midori.

Kakashi led her back to where the clock was, and set the boys down underneath the a tree. Midori laid Sakura next to Naruto and took a seat on a log next to the clock.

"How much time do I have left?" She reached for the clock and looked at the black line hands it had. There was 15 minutes left on the clock.

"I still have time to spare. Cool."

She put the clock back where it was, and laid down on the log. She stared up at the sky watching the clouds, letting them entertain her.

45 minutes later………..

"I see you all have finally come to your senses." Kakashi said peering above that book

"Do we really have to do missions all day?" was the first thing that came out of Naruto's mouth

"Nah, you get lunch first." Kakashi said watching them rise to they're feet one by one. "But your all on your own with that."

Midori, who was sitting on a log across from them, kicked up the dirt with her feet waiting for something to happen. She seemed lonely, playing with the dirt and staring blankly at the ground.

Sakura came over and sat down next to Midori. "You wanna grab some lunch together?" Sakura smiled at her. Midori smiled back.

"Ok." Midori nodded

"How about you all go with Midori?" Kakashi was catching on to her being slightly lonely. "You can get to know her better."

"What a waste of time." Sasuke said leaning against the tree

"I don't know……" Midori scanned the group again

"NOW what are I suppose to do about lunch?" Naruto whined as he gripped his stomach, he had just come to his sense two second ago and wasn't paying attention to what was said.

"Fine, I'll buy you guys lunch." Midori softly looking up, putting on a smile "The least I can do."

"For what?" asked Sasuke confused

"For me winning." She smiled, got up, giggled, and walked past them. She turned around, leaned forward with her hands behind her back "You coming or what? I hear that Benzo's still has great food in Konoha."

"OOOHHHH!" Naruto's eyes widened as he raced to Midori's side "They have great raman(A/N: Though Ichiraku still PWNS!)!"

"You coming Sasuke?" Midori asked "I'm not going to ask again."

Sasuke scanned her over. Benzo's _does _have great food. Then again, going with a girl that he barely knew, and kicked his butt was not exactly appealing.

"Go," commanded Kakashi "Or you will be doing clean up of this whole forest."

"Hey, Midori! Wait up!" Sakura shouted as she caught up to the poor girl being dragged by Naruto to Benzo's.

Sasuke followed the mysterious girl that had joined their team.

'I want answers.' Sasuke thought as he caught up with the group 'There is no way a pathetic girl of her standards could have knocked all three of use out. Ether she is high leveled, or just extremely lucky (please let it not be the latter).'

They reached the street and Naruto started bombarding Midori with questions. Midori gave the most blunt answers she could think of, with the hope that Kakashi would step in.

Sakura started taking a liking to Midori, after all, Midori had no intrest in Sasuke and knew Sakura's secret. She was getting to like another girl on the team.

"Geeze, Benzo's sure has changed since that last time I was in Konoha." Midori stoped in front of the restaurant "I nearly walked past it."

"A lot have things have changed." Kakashi told her opening the door for them

'She's been to Konoha before.' Sasuke thought 'Where did this girl come from, and why did she come back?'

A waitress happily greeted them as they all walked threw the door. With the exception of Sasuke, everyone else in the room smiled. Midori stayed off to the far right, hiding herself behind a plant.

"Oh, and who is this Kakashi?" The waitress asked when she seated them. Midori hung her head after being noticed.

"Midori?" A another waitress said while walking past

"Oh my lord, it is her!" exclaimed the they're waitress

"Damn." Midori said under her breath

All the waitresses and waiters, even the cooks behind the counter came a greeted Midori. Midori brought her folded hands to her face and let her forehead rest on it.

"Oh, you have grown so much."

"You're so beautiful now."

"Must have to beat the boys off with those weapons, eh?"

'_You_, _Traitor_.' Midori thought looking over at Kakashi

"Oh, your uncles pictures of you don't do you any justice."

"You Uncle Kakashi should take a more recent picture."

"Kakashi, bring her in more often. Spend some family time together."

"Uncle?" Naruto asked looked at Kakashi who was staring out the window. "Hmmm? Were you saying something?"

Sakura stared off at Kakashi and then back at Midori. They looked nothing alike. '_They don't act alike_.' Sakura thought '_Nor do they even look similar._'

Midori shot a look at Kakashi that clearly said 'I hate you so freakin' much. You did this to me.'

The crowd soon cleared and all that was left was they're waitress.

"Kakashi, you should take better pictures of her." she commented. She finally brought out her order pad asked what they'd be having. Midori mindlessly glared at Kakashi.

"I'm having udon." Kakashi ordered, avoiding Midori's gaze

"I'll have vegetable tempura." Sakura said

"Large bowel of beef ramen!" Of course Naruto said without thinking about it

"Miso." said Midori and Sasuke at the same time with the exact tone of voice. Both were annoyed out of they're minds and were at mono tone. Midori didn't think about it, and didn't care to look up from her hands.

Even more shock pulsed threw Naruto and Sakura. Midori still stared at the table threw her hands. _'I don't need this.' _She thought '_I just wanted a simple lunch._'

"Thank you. Your orders will come shortly." said the waitress. She then walked off to the cook.

"So, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto turned his sensei "How exactly are you related to Midori?"

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Kakashi asked

"The waitress called you her uncle. Not to mention it seemed you pictures of her somewhere."

Midori eyes filled with the hatred of her pictures. Never once did Midori like how her pictures turned out, but to show them to other people, she'd hold one hell of a grudge for that.

'_Traitor_.'

"Oh, umm…." Kakashi stumbled over his words. Her relation to him

wasn't suppose to come out….

"I'm his niece." Midori cut in "He's from my mom's side, so don't even try to look for a resemblance. I took after my father in looks."

Midori shut her mouth and girt her teeth, afraid what would come out of this mouth next6. It may be about that darn book he reads, the pictures of her that she hate so much that he was willing to show to people she hasn't seen for years, or maybe how he's been trying to make her into a girly girl for the last 6 years. That last one was going to be her revenge if she needed it.

* * *

I am strange beyong all reason and I am not good at fan fiction. I'm not good a Naruto fan fics to be precise, but oh well. 

R and R please!

Much love,

Ash's girl

Unnoficial Editor (WHeeEEEEE!): Well I had fun with all the mindless A/Ns in there. o bricked But I got really lazy about changing stuff near the end.


	2. Firewood

If I have at least one fan in this world, I will keep writing this story. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed this story. Now……..let's get on with the fic!

Unofficial Editor: Ok, I'm changing all the A/Ns to E/Ns, since I'm the only one of the two of us who actually has way too much spare time to do that. Teehee … :D

E/N: Editor's note (Friend of Ash's girl)

A/N: Author's note (Ash's Girl)

Disclaimers: I don't know Naruto because VIZ is an evil.

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Firewood **_

The Hokage watched Midori toss and turn in her bed through his crystal ball (E/N: Can you imagine what OTHER things he sees while watching people do other things other than sleeping in bed? -shot, maimed, drowned, and all that other fun stuff -) he had on his desk. She looked peaceful, and relaxed.

"You're such a sweet girl." The Hokage said watching her, "Your father and former sensei would be proud of your skills you have developed. Your mother would be proud of your beauty you have acquired through the years. You really are turning into her."

Sandaime pulled at a drawer in his desk, and pulled out a buried photo that had been forgotten until now. A little girl with brown hair in pigtails was being lifted off the ground by four of her sisters while the fifth stood off to the side. A woman with silver hair stuck her tongue out at the camera as she tried to get her arms around all her daughters. (E/N: Geez. Someone had fun with childbirth)

He pulled a second photo from the another drawer that contained himself, Kakashi and a another man with black wild hair, dark as night eyes all smiling at the camera during a late party. They all looked drunk as hell and they were all holding at least one bottle of Sake each. (God knows how they managed to deal with that the next morning).

"Lenne, Kihoshi." He smiled at the pictures than at the orb of the child sleeping "I hope you are protecting her from where ever you are, because Kakashi and I are protecting her here, too."

Midori sat at the meeting place that morning, at the bridge where Kakashi had told them to meet. She had her back up against one of the poles of the bridge, and was drawing to her heart's delight (E/N: Ash, are you trying to make a ninja clone of me or something? A/N: No. I just couldn't think of anything else for her to do ). She wasn't very good, but she was getting better with time (E/N: ok, never mind, I guess I can live with that).

She looked up and saw Naruto coming towards her. She shut the sketch book, and put away the pencil in her vest.

"Hi Naruto." Midori greeted him as he sat down next to her.

"How can you get up this early?" Naruto asked her trying his best not to yawn. He looked as though he was ready to fall back asleep (E/N: -sniff- I want his Pjs -or at least the hat-).

"I just can." _That, and the fact that I'm a freaking insomniac._ Midori smiled at the sleepy boy "You should get some sleep."

"But Kakashi-sensei will come soon." Naruto said yawning

"Then I'll wake you up when I see him." Midori said "I doubt he'll be here any time soon." _Yeah, this is nearly three hours later we're talking about._

"But Midori--"

"Sleep damn it." Midori said hitting on the back of his head "Naruto are really should get some--Naruto? Naruto?"

Naruto was asleep and drooling like a baby on Midori's shoulder before she realized it. She hastily tried getting rid of the saliva on her clothes but failed miserably. _Ewwwww…. Well , it is kind of cute… errr… sort of… well not really…thank kami I have my vest… (E/N: Oh just get ON with it already!)_

Midori looked away and stared into the empty space around her. Her thoughts drifted from the number of hours it would take for Kakashi would get here, to why in the world she brought her sketch book with her, to wondering how much charka she had left in her system. _'Damn you Sasuke.' _she thought smiling at Naruto on her shoulder _' If I didn't have to use my special jutsu on you, I would have had Naruto off of me by now before you even get here. Next thing you know, you'll be here with Sakura drooling all over you.'_

Her train of thought was broken when she heard a long whine for Sasuke brake the silence.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Midori turned her head to see her other two team mates coming towards her. "Speak of the devil." _I'm going to be annoyed out of my mind by Sakura today, Aren't I? At least Sasuke will be annoyed too. Teeeheee…_

Sasuke and Sakura stood in front of her as they noticed the sleeping Naruto who still drooling on Midori's shoulder.

"A little help, please?" Midori asked her team mates as she pointed at Naruto

"Stupid dobe…" Sasuke said leaning back on the rail, totally blowing off her request. Apparently, he noticed that her condition was as close to paralyzed as it could possibly get. If that meant that she was going to be physically easier to make fun of her (E/N: Holy shiznits that just sounded WRONG) then it was fine by him.

Sakura was temped to help her, after all, Naruto was drooling on her. _'But Sasuke-kun wouldn't like me if I helped her…' _(E/N: Oh for crying out loud. A/N: You know that's what she's thinking.)

"Do I have to ask again?" Midori asked pushing Naruto away a bit

"You seem to be stronger than any three of us, do it your self." Sasuke shot at her. Not bothering to hide the fact that he was seriously ticked off at her. _Yeah, that's right. SUFFER YOU PATHETIC GIRL! _(E/N: Yeeesh... I'm make Sasuke sound like such a mean mofo in this story. A/N: Which was not what I was going for when I wrote this. Sasuke: "Not to mention horribly OOC." E/N: Don't make me whack you with a stick again... DUCK-BUTT. Sasuke: "-the fuck is Duck-butt?" E/N: Well your hair does look like one... A/N: Lets save that for another chapter, shall we….)  
Midori glared angrily at him, as she thought up something to say. If she wanted him off of her, she need to sacrifice something to Sasuke. As much as she would really hate to do that… Stupid, arrogant, stuck up, bastard…

_I HATE negotiating._

"If you get him off of me, you and I will have a rematch. Just the two of us. Then we'll see who's stronger." Midori glared at him. "That is what you want isn't it?"

Sasuke, not one to refuse a challenge, bent down and brought Naruto off Midori. He leaned him against one of the poles on the bridge.

Midori got up and quickly washed the drool of Naruto off of her in the small stream below them. She put her vest back on when she thought was all off.(E/N: Which it most likely isn't. My suggestion: go the dry cleaner's)

Midori suddenly jumped to her left and landed on the railing of the bridge, looking at Sasuke. She had seen that there was four kunai right where she was sitting. _'That selfish bastard.' _Midori thought looking at him _'He just couldn't wait could he? Well, at least I can move a little bit more now…'_

"Sasuke-kun……" Sakura looked at him "What did you that for? You could have hurt her."

"She promised me battle." Sasuke replied as he ran up and tried to slash her with the kunai at hand. Midori jumped backwards and landed on the other rail. Sasuke jumped on the bridge and tried it again, but she just jumped back again as she reached for her own kunai as she landed in the water.

Her kunai made a metal clank sound as it was hit with Sasuke's. She kicked up the water into Sasuke's open eyes, punched him the stomach and jumped back to the railing with the kunai in her mouth.

_If it's a battle you want Sasuke _she thought as he came at her again _Then I'm not holding back_

5 minutes later, after a heavy amount of Taijutsu (mostly from Sasuke, since Midori is a little movement impaired) from the two of them and a few Ninjutsu that was blowing up the surrounding trees here and there…..

Midori grabbed both of Sasuke's arms, and pulled it behind his back. She was literally sitting on his back as her back two legs took his legs. (E/N: If you got perverted thoughts from reading that, then you're sick. Naruto/Author: "You have absolutely NO RIGHT to talk.") She grabbed his hair and pulled him back to her, making him arch his back to her. (E/N: Again, no dirty thoughts please. A/N: She's thinking it -points to editor- Naruto: "And I still stand by my statement of you having NO RIGHT to talk.")

Sasuke clenched his teeth as a small cry of pain came from him. He couldn't believe she was going to win.. AGAIN.

This was just too, fucking unrighteous.

"I win." She whispered in his ear. She let him go as he collapsed on to the dirt road. He was sore in 30 places, including some place below the belt (E/N: Does he even wear one? ). He had learned something from her, she doesn't hold back a little bit when she battles. She battles to _win_.

"Go." Midori said walking past Sakura "He needs some support. Way more than I do." _Although I do think I have to thank him later. Thanks to that little warm-up, I feel more mobile again. Still sore as hell though..._

Midori sat down where she was before, next to Naruto. Naruto was still sound asleep, not even twitching at the sound Sasuke and Midori had been making.

Midori was sore in her own 30 places, randomly scattered threw out her body. The most that hurt was her spine, due to when Sasuke had kicked her in the back when he blinded her with the water.

_'Damn, that really hurts._' Midori thought closing her eyes. She listened as Sakura worried about Sasuke and tried to make him feel better.

_'He asked for it.' _Midori thought _'He wanted me to battle him. Why the hell do I feel so bad about beating him? I mean, he wanted to see who was stronger, and I showed him. Why do I feel bad! THAT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!' _

Midori was about to get some sleep, when Naruto opened his eyes to see Midori next him.

"Midori-chan!" Naruto moved closer to her looking at what was exposed skin. She had a couple bruises on her arm, from where she had taken the most hits from Sasuke. Her face looked a little red and she was looking quite pissed about SOMETHING. "How did you get this?"

"I took on Sasuke. I won too." Midori said smiling at him "I'm fine Naruto. Don't worry, I asked him to battle me."

_'That bastard.' _Naruto thought _'He just couldn't get over the defeat from yesterday could he?'_

"You mind if you watch for Kakashi?" Midori asked him "I want to get some sleep."

"Ok." Nauto nodded. She almost immediately fell asleep against the rail.

Nauto glazed angrily at Sasuke behind him. Why couldn't Sasuke get off of him be beaten by Midori!

3 hours later………

"Good Morning!" Kakashi said as he walked into his team. He was always so happy about being late.

"YOUR LATE!" Sakura shouted

"Well, there was this shoe.."

"LIAR!" Sakura shouted

Kakashi looked over and saw Midori was still sound asleep, Naruto was elbowing her to wake up. Midori cracked her eyes open to see her uncle finally being here. She sat straight up and shook herself awake.

Sasuke sat across from her with Sakura next to him a little too close for anyone's comfort, glaring at the awoken girl. He didn't like to lose….and not twice to the same girl. A GIRL.(E/N: Awww... Sasuke you're such a meanie. Sasuke: "Then stop making me act like a sexist shithead if you don't like it."). He was going to beat her in battle one of these days, after all she was a pathetic girl no better than Sakura (A/N: How in the name of all that is pure could he **_still _**think that! E/N: Cuz he's a sexist shithead? Sasuke: "STOP MAKING FUN OF ME DAMN IT!" A/N: Knock it off E/N: But... it's. Just so EASY to ;.;)

"Some one has to learn to get up in the morning." Kakashi commented

"And someone has to learn to get here on time." Midori shot back once she had her sense with her. "If that certain someone got here on time, I wouldn't be asleep."

Kakashi pulled out a slip of paper and sighed. "Come on, we have a long list of missions we got to do."

The team got to they're feet and looked over Kakashi's shoulder at the slip of paper. It held the most pathetic D-class missions the world has seen.

"Don't tell me we have to do THAT." Midori looked at her uncle

"Whether any of you like it or not, we have to do this. Or would you rather I make you help the medic-nins pick out toe-fungus?" (E/N: Sorry, it was the only thing I can think of on short notice. It was either that, or help the vets neuter some poor, unfortunate animals.)

So we watch your genins for the next 4 hours of they're lives chase cats, walk dogs, escort a man the city, help run a over crowed book store, pull weeds from a garden, watch three annoying children for an hour (that deserved an A rank), and restock a library. They were half way done with all the missions they were given, and it was about noon too.

This time they were helping at a restaurant during it's busy hour from the crowed that came from the book store.

Sasuke and Naruto were assigned to chop wood in the back while Sakura and Midori took it inside to keep the many fires they had going.

_I trained to be a ninja and fight for this village _Midori thought as she brought more wood in _but I feel like Konoha's servant girl!_

Midori threw the wood into a going out fire, and walked out of the restaurant before the smell got to her. The scent of smoke always made her slightly nauseous (E/N: Amen to that). It was about lunch time and Midori hadn't eaten since early that morning. Her stomach rumbled, but she blew it off and kept working.

Midori sighed as she watched the boys chop wood and sat on the ground. Sasuke and Naruto were at mindless competition with each other on who had more will to chop more wood. That made Sakura and Midori keep rushing back and forth for the fires.

Sakura took a seat next to her as the boys suddenly realized that there was no more wood to be cut and searched high and low find some.

"Where is Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as she turned to Midori

"I have no clue, but he should be here sooner or later." Midori said to her. Midori smiled as she watched Sasuke scramble around the place.

"Midori, doesn't the food inside smell good?" Sakura asked her

Midori nodded as she sniffed the air. "It does, are you hungry Sakura?"

"No. I'm on a special diet." Sakura respond gloomily. Just then Sakura's stomach made a loud rumbling sound

"That doesn't mean your not hungry like the rest of us. I mean, you skinny enough. What's with the diet?" Midori scanned Sakura's body. Sakura was at a fine weight, she didn't see the point. Besides, there wasn't any need to look like you're anorexic.

"Well, it's not really for myself…….it's more for this one person…" Sakura blushed at the thought (E/N: Like it wasn't obvious enough.)

_Sasuke_ Midori thought _My god, what does she see in him? I mean the attitude has to throw her off somewhere._

"I get it." Midori said trying to change the subject "I would still like to know where Kakashi went."

Midori turned her head to see Kakashi staring her straight in the face.

"Talking about me?"

"HOLY SHIT!" She screeched, almost falling over. _God, that scared the hell out of me. He REALLY needs to stop doing that..._

"Only if you forgot to bring us lunch." Midori said, trying to regain her much-lost composure.

"Then I feel so unloved." Kakashi showed her a large stack of bento boxes.

Midori in a second swiped it out of his hands and pulled one out for herself. She gave one to Sakura and Kakashi took his.

"Will you give the last two to Sasuke and Naruto, Midori?" Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. If he was paying any attention to the four of them all day, he would know that Midori can't stand Sasuke.

"Must I?" Midori asked dryly "You have legs."

"Yes." Kakashi said "But I am lazy."

"Fine, I'll do it." Midori put down her own box and picked up the remaining two. She got up and walked over to the still scrambling boys.

"Naruto, Sasuke, food." Midori said as if she addressing a pair of dogs instead of humans.

Naruto sniffed the air and came running to Midori in a heart beat. She handed him a box, while she noticed Sasuke stood off to the side.

She walked over to him, against every nerve in her body that told her other wise. "You going to eat? I fairly certain you haven't eaten for at least six hours."

He scanned the box she had offered to him and questioned it

"It's not poisoned, it came form Kakashi-sensei." Midori explained. "Take it."

Sasuke finally noticed how everyone was eating, and Kakashi was with them. He finally took the box from her. "Thank you." he answered rather cynically.

"No problem." Midori walked away as Sasuke sat down with his lunch.

Sasuke looked to his left and noticed a man inside the restaurant was getting very loud and very angry. He watched as the man picked up a piece of wood from beside the fire, lit the top on fire, and chucked it at someone else. He missed, and it was heading for the window Midori was about to step in front of.

Sasuke's impulses kicked in and he tackled Midori from behind before she reached the window.

"What the---" Midori said as she hit the dirt. She fell silent as she watched from under Sasuke as the flaming wood flew over her and Sasuke's body protected her from the shards of glass. "You…." she whispered as she looked into his eyes with the shock that filled her. (A/N: What is it with me a flying wood? E/N: WhOOO! Flying twigs of Satan!)

"Midori-chan!" Naruto and Sakura rushed to her. Kakashi hung back and watched. He knew she alright, he was just happy that Sasuke cared enough about her to save her.

'_saved me'_ Midori tried to grasp that thought. '_That pain in the ass saved me…What the FUCK just happened?'_

Sasuke quickly got off of her and Midori sat up. '_Why the hell did I do that for?' _Sasuke thought _''I just laid my ass down for a female... This. Friggin. FEMALE...of all the girls….it HAD to be this one….'_

_OMG SASUKE-KUN IS SO COOL! _The inner Sakura hollered _But, Midori……what the hell did she just pull? I can't believe she just LET that happen to her….wait….is she…….BLUSHING? OH THAT PIG WILL PAY._

"Midori, are you alright?" Sakura asked "You look a little shook up." _Not that I care you liar. _

_I just had Sasuke tackle me while I watched a flaming twig fly over me. It's just shock of it all._ "I'm fine really." Midori touched her face and realized she was blushing. _Shoot me now. I am not blushing. I am not blushing. I. Will. Not. Show. Such. Emotion._

"You don't look it!" Naruto helped the shocked Midori to her feet. Her blush disappeared and she looked away.

"He's right." Sasuke commented. Midori turned away and blushed again, only to get rid of it with every once of power she had, as the people around them fell silent. In a normal universe Sasuke would never agree with Naruto. The shock of it all was trying really hard to sink in with all of them.

"Not that I care how you feel." he added in

Midori looked back at him and walked over to Sasuke, rubbing her right arm out of old habit. "Umm….thank you………… for saving me."

"Get some food Midori." Sasuke turned around to get back to his food as he brushed the glass off of him "I didn't save so you can starve to death."

Midori suddenly felt Sakura and Naruto pull the still in shock Midori back to her food.

* * *

Author Note:

Apparently I have the major problem with me a flying wood and fire. Pyromania people!

E/N: Sorry for all you Sasuke fans out there. I seriously didn't mean to make him sound TOO much like a heartless bastard -is still bricked anyway-

My friend WAS NOT suppose to make Sasuke so OOC. My god, what did you do Cheryl? -sigh- I couldn't fix most of it, mainly because I wasn't any better.

_**Reveiw please!**_

See you guys next time!

Ash's Girl


	3. Deja Vu

So, I hope you like the next chapter of Dragon Summoner, 'cause I spent a lot of time on it.

Summery: A new girl joins team 7 with a unique bloodline ability to summon dragons. But something is stopping her from using the ability, and she must learn to use it before a war breaks out. Emotions grow between the team, mainly between Sasuke and the new girl. Is it love, hate, or something in between? Read to find out... OC X Sasuke?

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I won't be making my Itachi costume from scratch, begging my dad for the Sharigan contacts, and saving my money for Kimoricon. No, I'd be buying them and wouldn't have to worry about money. But sadly, VIZ won't hand over the rights of Naruto to me.

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Deja Vu**_

"It's been, what? 6 years, where is she?" said a woman dressed in shadows of the dark room

"After all this time, we finally have an answer, General." said a soldier like man in front of the room "We have reason to believe she is in Konoha, Fire Country."

"Konoha? She returns to among her guardians and her home." The woman seemed to be smiling under her shadow mask "Don't do anything yet. Just watch her. I want every ounce of information on her. I want everything to her weakness in battle to the color of her earrings she wears on Tuesdays. Don't leave anything out, I need as much information as possible. She has eluded me for 6 damn years."

"Yes ma'am!" The soldier said and turned around out the dark damp room

"Soldier!" The woman shouted at him as he left

"Yes ma'am?" He turned back around

"Don't watch when she's with Kakashi Hatake or the Hokage." The woman leaned back in disgust "They catch wind of us, and she'll escape me for another 6 years, if not more."

* * *

Kakashi, Sasuke, Midori, Naruto, and Sakura all walked down the street to do they're daily missions, the recent mission ending, as they brought back the little girl from her aunt, the aunt made it very clear that she wasn't liked very much by the girl's mother. Her name was Sachi, and she seemed to be happy about this whole thing. 

"Miss. Midori." Sachi looked at her "Do you think I will see Pinickle when I go back to school?"

"Who is Pinickle?" Midori asked (E/N: WTF kind of name is Pinkicle? And it for a guy… -snorts-)

"He's my boyfriend!" The little girl squealed "We're going to get married when we get older!"

"Is that so?" Midori smiled at the small girl "I'm sure he's waiting for you to come home then."

"But I've been gone for so long." Sachi pulled at her hand "Do you think so?"

"Yeah, don't you think so Sakura?" Midori looked up at Sakura. Of ourse Sakura was lost in a daydream about a certain pain in the ass that was ahead of them.

"Sakura!" Midori shouted at her. No response "Sakura!" No response. They lost Sakura.

"What's wrong with Miss. Sakura?" the bright eyed girl looked at Midori

"She's just…." Midori didn't know how to word that "in love I guess." The words stung like 100 needles on her tongue. _Why was that hard to say? Why do I suddenly have a bitter taste in my mouth? What is with me these days?_

For the past week or so, Sasuke and Midori would go against each other every morning. Midori would normally win, with a nice warm-up as her prize. Sasuke won a couple times himself, Midori being truly defeated. She even let Sasuke win once, just because he saved her from that flying piece of wood (E/N: DOOM:B). She felt she owed him, so she did that. She swore it was the last time she'd do that. Sasuke and Midori had made it into a habit to fight every morning, and Midori liked it, for some reason. She always walked away smiling, only regret it shortly after. She wanted to know why she smiled like that every time, or why she regretted it afterwards. She couldn't get him out of her head since. She refused to believe that she… there was just no way in hell that was ever going to happen. Nor, would she allow it.

"Midori-chan?" Naruto came up beside her "You alright? You look weird."

"Oh, just thinking." Midori said _About Sasuke you mean…. _her conscience snickered wickedly.

_Damn it! Get out of my head you jackass!_ _God damn, I hate you sometimes…_

_Speak for yourself._

Midori turned to Kakashi, who was reading Come Come Paradise as they walked down the street. Midori got a nervous twitch, which was better than shouted at her own uncle for reading such a nasty book in front of young children._ Take a deep breath and maybe your sanity will come back to you._

She stole a glance of Sasuke.

_But then again, I probably lost it quite a loooong time ago._

"Look, candy!" Sachi let go of Midori and Sakura's hand and rushed into the store without a second thought.

"Sachi!" Midori tried to grab on to her, but the girl was in the store in no time flat.

This caused everyone to stop and watch as the girl disappeared from them.

"I'll get her!" Naruto rushed into the store after the girl, while everyone stayed outside

Midori leaned against a light post and waited for Naruto to come out. She knew Sasuke was watching her, and damn it he was watching for this ONE mess up. All she had to do was mess up one time with a mission, and he'll think she's worthless again.

Her mind quickly diverted to what he'd say.

_"You just let her get away from you like that?" Sasuke asked her bitterly_

_"I didn't let her get away. She ran out of my hand before I had a chance to react."_

_"Go and get her, you let her go."_

_"I trust Naruto can get her by himself, and I didn't let her go." Midori's voice was getting louder in her head_

_"Yes you did, and your trusting our mission with a idiot?" Sasuke got as loud as her_

Midori snapped back to reality in a moment's notice. She turned around to see Sasuke stand right behind her.

_Shut up_ she thought seeing him, panicking in her head, _Shut up. I didn't mess up, damn it!_

She turned back and waited for Naruto to come out.

"What's taking him so long?" Midori asked trying to divert her thoughts

"He's probably getting candy with Sachi, that baka. Doesn't he know that we need to get back?" (E/N: Obviously not). Sakura peered into the window of the store "This is your fault Midori, for letting her go."

"Shut your mouth Sakura." Sasuke said out of the blue. Midori turned around and looked him in the face, with a dose shock in her.

"I can fight my own battles Sasuke, but………..thanks." Midori found herself saying.

"Pathetic girl." Sasuke turned around away from Midori

"Dumbass." Midori said out of the reaction habit. If someone insulted her, she always had a habit of coming right back at them, sadly she couldn't control it.

"Baka."

"Duck-butt." She said thinking of his hair. She didn't know where that came from. (A/N: I have been corrupted by my editor-sigh- E/N: WAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You just got PWNED!)

"Now, no hard feelings you two." Kakashi stood in front of the two of them

"Sasuke-kun….please. I didn't mean for this to keep going." Sakura said in a soft voice

"Pathetic girl doesn't even know how to complete a mission." Sasuke glared at her (E/N: Hmmmm…have you noticed that Sasuke uses the word pathetic a lot in this story?)

"Why do you insist on calling me pathetic! (E/N: SEE! Even Midori agrees with me, so HA! What NOW?) How many times have I beaten you in battle? How many time's have you won?" Midori exploded at that sentence

At that very moment the door behind Sasuke, and the door behind Midori opened wide open as far as they could with all the force in the world. Sasuke was glaring at Midori, and Midori was yelling at him, having at least one mouth open, they slammed into a lip lock (E/N: Now what does this remind me of?).

_WHAT THE HELL!_ Sasuke and Midori both thought at the same time. They couldn't back out of it because the door's pressed that far up against them. They're eyes were practically bulging out of their heads, as they both struggled to get out.

_Oh….my…Kami….MIDORI! _The inner Sakura raged as the outer Sakura went into shock _That traitor is kissing Sasuke! My ass she has no feelings for Sasuke! I have to get her way from him, that lying traitor. She. Will. Pay! HELL YEAH! _Inner Sakura continued to roar furiously for another good minute or so.

Behind Sasuke's door was a very angry mob of people that were pouring out of the street, and some were just stand there. Behind Midori, there was a man taking out large boxes of cargo into the street.

Kakashi took the man with the cargo and Sakura took the large sum of people. Midori and Sasuke were free in a matter of seconds.

Midori ran to one side of the street and started gagging. "AHHH! MY MOUTH! IT BURNS!" _Fate is one cruel bitch_ (A/N: I second that. E/N: MAJOR DÉJÀ VU HERE. And is it just me, or did you just steal one of my lines? A/N: Just shut up. I didn't know you said that in your story.)

"MIDORI!" Sakura marched herself up to Midori. Midori was going to pay for fates cruelty.

"Sakura, I've been threw enough right now." Midori gasped while holding her own neck.

Sakura, however, didn't see it that way. She grabbed Midori by the collar and raised her up to her level

"Let's go!" Naruto walked out of the shop with Sachi and a lollypop in each of they're hands.

"You traitor!" Sakura shouted as she went for a quick slap on Midori's face. It landed and Midori stood in shock for a moment. "You know I love Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said only loud enough for Midori to hear

"Bitch." Midori growled out. She pushed Sakura off of her, as she went for a good clean punch in the face, she felt Kakashi wrap his arms around her and lifter her off the ground. "LET ME GO DAMN IT!"

Sakura saw this as an opening and tried to hit Midori, but Naruto grabbed Sakura from behind and Sachi even grabbed one of Sakura's legs to try and stop her.

"Sakura-chan, What has gotten into you?" Naruto asked as he held onto her

"Miss Sakura, please don't hurt Miss Midori." the little girl shouted as held on tighter to the leg "Mommy told me hurting other people was bad!"

"Let me go Kakashi." Midori growled out her words to him "That so-called teammate of mine just slapped me for no reason! I can't let her get away with that!" She flailed in his arms and tried to get out.

"Midori….." Kakashi commanded as he effortlessly kept her in his grip "I'm sure it wasn't over much."

"Your right, but I still want my revenge!" Midori refused to give up her attempt to break free.

"Midori…..you leave me no choice." Kakashi touched the back of her head, and Midori went unconscious in a second.

Sasuke watched from where he stood as Midori was picked up by Kakashi in to his arms. He was slightly surprised that Midori looked peaceful as she was in the unconscious state. He also felt shock that he had been kissed by a girl, non the less it was our Midori.

They all walked in silence, except for Sachi singing or talking to Naruto, as they proceeded to the mission center.

"Yo, Sasuke." Naruto caught up with him "What the hell happened?"

"Nothing." he lied, speeding up

About 3 hours later……….

Midori woke up to see a mess of blonde hair and blue eyes staring at her. She felt like when she did when she got out of bed that morning, like someone had knocked her out cold and she didn't want to get up.

"Nar-u-to?" Midori put her hand over her eyes to shield from the bright lights around her "Where am I?"

"Your at the mission center, Midori-chan." said Naruto as Midori sat up from the couch

"How did the mission go? Did we get the girl here alright?" Midori touched the back of her neck where Kakashi had knocked her out and looked at Naruto

"The girl is ok. She left an hour ago with her mom. You've been out for a long while."

Midori got up and stretched her body. The memories of why she had been knocked out came back to her like unwanted memories would.

"Naruto, where is Sasuke and Sakura?" Midori turned around to him

"They're on a mission. They should be back soon."

_Sasuke must be having fun _Midori thought raising an eyebrow, she felt a small estrange emotion creep into her along with her happiness that Sasuke nor Sakura wasn't here. It couldn't be…..no...not jealousy……anger…….at Sakura……yeah…….that's it……. She then got a twisted mental image of Sakura clinging onto Sasuke for dear life with hearts as eyes and Sasuke ready to murder Sakura as they tried to get a cat out of a tree. Then the cat fell out of the tree and ripped Sakura to shreds. Midori mentally laughed her head off. (E/N: uhhhh… 'the fuck? A/N: Don't ask)

Midori sat back down next to Naruto "Say, why didn't you go with them Naruto?"

"I had to watch you." Naruto leaned back on the couch "Kakashi told me we can join them when you wake up."

"How about we don't." Midori said "We'll just wait here till they show up, then tell them that I just woke up."

"You plan on lying to them?"

"I plan on wording my sentences right." Midori said leaning back with him "It isn't lying is they misinterpret wrong."

Naruto then started mindlessly going on about ramen as Midori thoughts drifted in every direction. Midori made a ramen based comment every so often to give him the idea she was listening.

"…..I had miso raman last night, so I think chicken raman is good for tonight, but pork is good too…."

_Does that even count as a kiss?_ Midori thought staring at the ceiling _I mean…..his lips…..mine….. …damn life is confusing. Nothing is ever clear cut and simple._

"Hey Naruto." Midori cut into his raman speech "Did you see--"

Midori herself was cut off as someone started shouting her name.

"MIDORI-CHAN!" Midori shuttered at the thought that another person recognized her from 6 years ago.

Midori and Naruto looked down the hall to see Tenten running there way.

"Tenten?" Midori questioned the figured running to her.

"Hi Midori-chan!" Tenten stopped at the two

"Tenten!" Midori got up and gave her a hug "I didn't know you guys operated around here."

"Uh hm." Tenten nodded "Where else do you think we operate?"

"Fire country is really big. Bigger than the other countries. You guys could have been anywhere." Midori said looking around "Where's Gai, Neji and Lee?"

"They were right behind me…." Tenten said looking down the hall

"Eh? You know them?" Naruto asked as Tenten tried to understand where her team went

"Yeah, they brought me back to Konoha." Midori said to Naruto "Don't make me tell the story, it ends with me getting my butt kicked with 1000 Years of Pain no Jutsu in a unusual way."

Naruto twitched at flashed back to when Kakashi had used that Jutsu on him back when he was new. Damn that was one serious ass poke…. He flinched every time he remembered.

"Konnichiwa Neij." Midori greeted Neji as he walked up beside Tenten. Lee appeared next to Tenten "Konnichiwa Lee."

"Midori-chan, good to see you again!" Lee said

"Didn't think you'd stay." Neji commented

"Hokage-sama put up a really good reason for me to stay." Midori rubbed the back of her neck _What was that reason again? Oh yeah……my bloodline ability…. That I STILL don't know how to use._ "So where's Gai-sensei? Shouldn't you guys be running 1000 laps or something?" Midori asked as she looked down the hall again

"He's arguing with Kakashi when Tenten spotted you." Neji said "Apparently Kakashi beat him again in some random field." Translation: Rock Paper Scissors.

"Kakashi-sensei is still here?" Midori turned to Naruto "I thought he went with Sasuke and Sakura."

"Nah, Sasuke and Sakura were sent out to get a couple of 24 pack of coke for everyone. Kakashi figured they could do it on they're own." Naruto said

Midori got another image in her head where Sasuke was carrying two 24 packs of coke, Sakura was carrying nothing while hovering over Sasuke like a fly would to garbage while talking garbage about Midori. Some how she wished Sasuke would just turn around an smack Sakura with one of the packs, but she knew that was too much to ask for. _Sasuke is definitely having fun with all of her closeness._

"Who's you sensei, Midori?" Tenten asked "Where's Jaksa and Hamaru?"

"My old team wassplit up." Midori got angery at the sound of those names "I'm part of Kakashi's team, now. Hokage-sama made an exception and made it a four person team."

"Ooooh, your on the team with Sakura-chan?" Lee's hopes jumped. A new fire burning in his completely circular eyes.

"Yeah, Sasuke and Naruto too." Midori pointing to Naruto "You know them?"

"We've had our run in with them before." Neji said (A/N: I am so not following the story line.)

"Midori-chan…….do you think you could…."Lee started blushing and talked in quiet voice "get Sakura-chan too……"

"Midori-chan!" a voice shouted behind her. _Why is everyone shouting my name today! WHY! WHY! WHY! (E/N: Cuz God hates you… and me and your loving author )_

Midori turned around to the sliding door to see Sakura and Sasuke carrying 24 packs of coke.

"Hey, you got the coke." Midori walked over and took the coke case from Sakura. She walked over a put the case on a empty seat.

"Hello Sakura-chan." Lee blushed from where he was.

"Hello Lee-san." Sakura twitched a little at the sight of him _Please no flying hearts please no flying hearts please no flying hearts DAMMIT NO FLYING HEARTS (#$()W&R#(OI#()!_

Midori's eyes went from Lee to Sakura, specious behavior was Lee emitting was not something she had seen before.

Midori made her way next to Tenten. "Is there something I don't know about between Lee and Sakura?"

"He has a huge crush on her." Tenten said watching the two while trying to resist the temptation of slapping her forehead hopelessly.

"And Sakura?" Midori asked

"Would you, and angel from the heavens, like to go out me?" Lee asked

"NO!" Sakura shouted like her life depended on the answer

"She didn't have to be so mean about it." Midori said with a sigh "I hope he isn't hurt."

"He's never hurt." Neji said "He asks her out ever time he sees her."

"Oh." Midori wasn't that surprised "Must really like her, huh?"

"Uh huh." Tenten agreed _More like freakishly stalks her._

"Team!" Everyone looked over they're shoulder to see Gai running to them "Midori! I'm glad to see your youth grace us today!"

"Yeah…..where's Kakashi?" Midori asked trying to change the subject.

"Yo!" Kakashi suddenly appeared next to Midori. Midori jumped a few feet in the air without making a sound. _Note to self, have Uncle STOP DOING THAT!_

Midori sighed and turned to her uncle "Could we PLEASE go on a mission before someone embarrasses themselves?" _Like someone telling that stupid story of how I came to Konoha……._

"But Midori! We must enlighten your new teammates how we brought you here!" Gai struck a nice guy pose, his teeth flashed with a PING!

"NO!" Midori shouted at the top of her lungs. She them grabbed Neji, Lee, and Tenten by they're collars and dragged them away from the group.

"Look, I really don't want you guys to tell that story." Midori whispered in a low voice "If you guys can get my team out of here and Gai-sensei away from my team, I can get Sakura on a date with Lee, Tenten and Neji can have free day of training or whatever."

That being an offer they couldn't refuse, they rushed back to Midori's team.

"We first heard of Midori from the Hokage when he said she was roaming the forest between Lightning Country and Fire Country. She is spending her youth so well by exploring the world………"

"Ok, that's enough!" Midori shouted "Uncle Kakashi shouldn't we be getting to work with our mission or get one for that matter?"

"It can wait for a few minutes for the story." Kakashi said to his disparate niece

_NO it can't!_ Midori thought while looking around for something that could distract Kakashi

_What is Kakashi's weakness…..? The only thing that brings him to his knees is that damn…GENJUTSU!_

Put her hands behind her back and did a few quick hand seals as she backed away and opened the door.

"Excuse me?" A very attractive woman wearing nothing but a towel appeared at the door "Can I have some help please?"

Kakashi, Gai, Naruto, and Lee's jaws all dropped. Kakashi and Gai all ran to the girl's assistance, while Lee was being held down by his Neji and Tenten. Naruto was being dragged back by Midori when she walked by him. _Thank God his Sharingan is hidden right now, or this would have never worked._

_I can't believe she sunk that low_ Neji thought watching his Sensei run to the nearly naked girl _I also can't believe it worked._

"Thank you Come Come Paradise." Midori whispered under her breath, for once praising the pornographic book. She signaled Tenten and the others to get her team out of here, due to the fact Midori had to stay close to illusion.

Neji, Tenten and Lee all lead team seven out of the room and into the mission distribution room. They had convinced them to do it in a way Midori could not, for they walked relatively quickly to they're destination.

Midori had eventually had caught up with them, stopped outside the room once her team was inside.

"Thanks a lot. I owe you guys." Midori said

"We know." Neji, Tenten, and Lee said in union

* * *

A/N: Don't hurt me if this sucked. O.o Cause I know it did. I am so unoriginal.

E/N: Wow. For once I didn't put that many E/Ns in there. New record for me!

**_Reveiw Please!_**

Ash's Girl


	4. Oreos and Trust

Hiya! How's it going? The last chapter was **_a filler _**for the record. Expect a lot of those because my mind makes up tons of Midori and Team 7 crap.

You know, I never thought I'd get this far in writing the fanfic.

Summery: A new girl joins team 7 with a unique bloodline ability to summon dragons. But something is stopping her from using the ability, and she must learn to use it before a war breaks out. Emotions grow between the team, mainly between Sasuke and the new girl. Is it love, hate, or something in between? Read to find out... OC X Sasuke?

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto, Nabisco Oreos, anything else you happen to find.

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Oreos and Trust**_

"I'm tired of this!" Midori burst into the Hokage's office throwing the doors open unceremoniously "How longdo I have to hold out?"

"Not long." Hokage answered from his desk as he looked up from a pile of papers "But depends on what you want."

"Hokage-sama, we're sorry that Miss. Leikomara got past us--" a Jounin said from the door catching his breath, with a hint of aggravation toward the teenager.

"It is alright, I have business to discuss with Midori." Hokage motioning it all right for Midori to be here. The Jounin slammed the doors a bit harder than necessary as Midori marched up to Hokage's desk as he questioned "Now, what's the problem?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW!" Midori all but roared at the Hokage. She had stopped in her place at the Hokage's desk. Her mind went into shock as she took a few steps back _He forgot…_.. "You FORGOT?" she blurted out not even bothering to keep her thoughts silent.

"What did I forget?" Hokage was confused on what she was talking about until it hit him a couple seconds later. _Oh, yes…..that._

"It's one of the reasons I stayed in Konoha." Midori gritted her teeth as she hinted at her reason. She crossed her arms and her fingers tapped on her skin "One of the most important things I need……""I told you to give it time." The Hokage waved his hand in irritation as he tried to put to rest the girl's temper, not that this was any help "You need to need to learn to be patient with these things, they don't come immediately when you want them too."

"I could have used the boost in a few battles." Midori said stubbornly, surprisingly Hokage's tactics were working

"I'm sure you could have." Hokage said motioning to the chair "Take a seat."

"It made me lose to Sasuke-san." Miodori said looking at the Hokage, completely disregarding the request to sit "THAT's how bad I need it."

"Your learning to work around it." Hokage said "Your making it sound like this is my fault in someway."

"Have you forgotten what you've done?" Midori took a seat in front of the Hokage's desk and pulled out 3 empty cookie containers from one of her side pouches and slammed them on the desk "YOU ATE ALL MY OREO'S DAMN IT! YOU STILL HAVEN'T BOUGHT ME MORE!" (A/N: Seriously, that's like a criminal offence or something sometimes. E/N: ZOMG, IT IS A CRIMINAL OFFENCE. It is one of the most ingenious things Nabisco has ever created !1111:O ) She had to hold back as hard as possible to sound like she wasn't sniffling, or at most, WHINING.

Hokage sighed and reached into his bottom desk drawer. He pulled out three packages of Uh Oh Oreos and placed them in front of Midori.

"This is what I owe you." Hokage said gesturing to the oreos. Midori's eyes lit up. (E/N: YARRR! Chocolate is my crack. Well, actually, no it isn't, but it R0xors! A/N: Ok……sure)

"Thank you Hokage-sama!" Midori smiled and grabbed the boxes. She ripped open the first package and started chomping on them.

Hokage pulled out his own box of normal oreos and started eating with her. He smiled that Midori's attitude had mellowed out so quickly. "Tell me, how is being on Kakashi's team been?" (E/N: Dude, she's acting like L from Death Note. Not that I mind... :3 HANDS OFF THE YUMMEH THANGS BIATCH! A/N: I don't read Death Note, nor do I know who 'L' is, but apparently it's a good thing, so I'll live with it.)

"Pretty good." Midori said between oreos "Sasuke-san is a jerk, Sakura-chan is……okay…., and Naruto-san is really fun to be with. He's an idiot at times, but that's what makes it fun. I really like that I can be with Uncle Kakashi now."

"I thought you would. Have to learned anything from Kakashi?" Hokage watched as Midori took the two unopened boxes of Oreos and put them beside her.

"Yeah, did you know that Rikamaru-sensei taught me to do everything the hard way!" Midori returned to her now half empty box of Uh Oh Ores. " I mean that old fart told us to make sleeping powder with the steams of the plants on them. Kakashi showed me that if I took them off, not only will the powder be easier to grind, it will be twice as effective!"

"I know that, but it was a good way for all three of you to learn to use thing wisely." Hokage said getting down to his few last oreos "If thing were simple to make, you would have never to use objects and moves wisely. You would have just made more and used it unnecessarily. He always emphasized wisdom in battle."

"I know." Midori said swallowing her oreo " He also emphasized trust, love, courage and heart. It was like Gai and youth, you couldn't get him to shut up about it."(E/N: The SPANDEX MAN:D)

"He was crazy about those things." Hokage smiled as he remembered the young man who used to teach her those things.

"Crazy in a psychotic way." Midori picked up the empty containers and dumping them in the trash can. "Say, when bloodline ability going to kick in?"

"Sometime soon I hope." Sandaime said watching the girl "Is there nothing else you have learned from Kakashi?"

"He's helping me improve my Taijutsu." Midori took a seat again "With out any weapons."

"Good. That's your weakest point." He smiled at the girl. _She really was growing fast in Konoha than anywhere else._

"God, don't I know it." Midori said "You can't exactly train properly roaming around the world for 6 years. It's not like you were ever there to train me, and my old team didn't last very long."

"What is there to teach you Midori? There is nothing you can't learn as time passes." Hokage was hoping he could avoid the argument off all the jutsu Midori wanted to learn from him.

"You could teach me Kage Bunshin, you know, the move I wanted to learn." Midori hinted about the jutsu. "Among others."

"That is a forbidden Jutsu from the Hokage's before me, just like all the other ones you wish to learn." Sandaime automatically responded

"Naruto knows it." Midori said trying to find away around Midori's usual losing argument about this topic.

"Naruto stole the scroll that held it and learned it without permission." The Hokage said to her

"So, what do I have to do? Steal the scroll?"_ Because I will if I have too_ Midori asked "You know my clones don't cut the cake anymore Hokage-sama."

"You still will not learn Kage Bunshin."

"I'm capable of learning it!" Midori shouted "I mean, you said I was gifted, not to mention you still owe me for telling how my bloodline ability works!"

"You will not learn Kage Bunshin. You only learn it when you become a jounin." Hokage eased up, this time he actually said when he was going to teach her those moves. He had no original intention of ever teacher her those moves.

"A JOUNIN!" Midori shouted in surprised "How do you know I'll even live that long to receive the title! You didn't guarantee me that I'd live this long to receive the title of genin!"

"You grew from Rikamaru's teaching's. I saw hope for your life with him."

"I know that, but he's dead now." Midori looked away partly in shame, then gathered herself together to look back "Are you saying I'm going to die without my old sensei to teach me? My uncle Kakashi is a much better sensei than Rikamaru ever was! Rikamaru tried to kill me when he betrayed is own team! I doubt that Kakashi-sensei will ever try to kill me!"

"You lost valuable abilities and parts of yourself when he died. You lost all hope of your bloodline ability activation that day. When gain all that back, then can learn Kage Bunshin. I assumed you would achieved that when you became a Jounin."

"What if I achieve that before I become a Jounin! What if I can active my bloodline ability with Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura by my side instead of Jaksa, Hamaru, and Rikamaru? Then will you give me the credit I deserve for Kage Bunshin!" Midori was desperate for that new move.

"If you can active your bloodline ability, I will teach the jutsu to you myself." Hokage said _Your bloodline ability is the most important part of yourself you need to gain._

Midori pulled up her armguards to view the marking of her bloodline ability, the marking that taunted her every day and every night. She pulled the armguards back down and wrapped her the loose fabric around her arms, sealing it tightly with the red string.

"Fine. But will you at least tell me what I have to learn for me to use my bloodline ability?" Midori asked him

"Everything you need to learn is in your heart." Hokage knew he couldn't tell her. If he told her, she would over do it and possibly never get it.

"That's no help." She was close to saying 'bullshit', thought better of it. Midori got up, grabbed her oreos, and walked to the door. She stopped when she touched the door handle "I have to meet Kakashi and my team for our missions. I'll see you later Hokage-sama."

"Careful Midori." Hokage warned her as she opened the door "They're watching you again."

"You don't mean…." Midori went into shock at what he meant. _Could they have found me already? _

"Stay close to Kakashi and visit me regularly. They seem to run when they see us with you."

"Alright." Midori walked out the door and shut it behind her. She was damn ready to burst out in tears, if it wasn't for that stubborn as hell will of hers._I can't use my bloodline ability, I'll never learn Kage Bunshin, and they're after me. I'll be damned if I have to start traveling again. Then again, I may not have a choice._ Midori stopped for a moment once she was outside and walking the streets. She looked over at a little girl worrying about her friends, who apperently gone missing. _What will become of my friends?_

Sandaime started at the close door for a moment or two _You need to learn Trust, Love, Courage, Wisdom, and Heart, Midori. _He thought shifting through some papers for that days work _Once you learn all those again, you not have to live this terrorized life without your bloodline ability._

Midori walked up to her team, which included Kakashi, meaning that she had been THAT late. It wasn't fact that she left later than she expected from the Hokage, it was the fact she was lost in thought as she had walked down the roads. If Hokage hadn't sent an earlier message that Midori was going to be late, they would have left without her long ago.

She looked at her team, who had been waiting for her not so patiently in front of a ratty old building that had long since abandoned.

"Yo." Midori said in a small voiceonce she reached them

"YOUR LATE!" Sakura roared. Apparently Kakashi didn't want to tell them that she was going to be late.

"Sorry, I got lost on the road of life." Midori said taking one of Kakashi excuses she remembered off the top of her head. _They don't need to know why I'm late this time…._

"LIAR!" Sakura shouted at here "Your just like Kakashi-sensei."

"Whatever." Midori in hernearly soundless voice,looked at her uncle "What are we doing today?"

_Something is up_ Sasuke thought _Her? Late? She's never late. She's lacking emotion, and something is on her mind. She's nothing like the Midori I've come to know._

Sasuke kept a close eye on the distracted Midori as Kakashi lead them to they're training area. She didn't smile, nor have any emotion for that matter. Her eyes seemed empty, the glitter in them seemed to be gone. If Sasuke hadn't pulled her in the right direction every so often, she would have ran into a number of objects by now. The fact that she didn't react to him pulling at her to not run into object sent up a huge red flag for all of them.

They all took a seat at a river site after a few minutes of complete and utter silence, where a water fall crashed not too far off from were.

"Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Midori today you all practice ninjutsu." Kakashi said once they were comfortable for the most part "It's an important skill that all of you must practice. It make it fun, lets have it girls against boys."

_Great, I get Sakura, can this day get any worse?_ Midori thought

_I have to fight Sasuke-kun! _The inner Sakura went into a frenzy

_I get the dobe, and Midori still looks distracted. I might have an easy win._ Sasuke thought

_I have to work with Duck-butt. Greaaaaaaaaaaat _Naruto thought. (A/N: Did I ever mention that I was extremely corrupted by my editor?) Midori was the only one who had enough gull to call Sasuke 'Duck-butt', and she only did it when she felt like teasing him. This, however didn't stop Naruto to think it ever so often.

10 minutes into the battle, Midori was knocked out of a tree by Naruto's Kage Bunshin, and just gave up entirely. Her aim and power of Water Tunnel no Jutsu was horrible, and all she could do was run from Sasuke and Naruto's attacks. Her mind was distracted the whole time by what the Hokage had told her.

"What's wrong with you Midori-chan? You don't seem yourself." Naruto was puzzled by her odd behavior.

_Damn it, I'll just give up now!_ Midori thought as she slammed her fist in to the rocky river bed and got off the ground.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Midori called out to him "I give up! I need some time to think!"

Midori turned around and walked away into forest brush before she got her approval. She needed that time alone more than anything.

"What's with her?" Sakura asked as she jumped out of the tree

"I dunno. She looked really distracted ever since she got here." Naruto was confused as he gazed at the spot where she had disappeared.

"I know that baka!" Sakura smaked Naruto in the head "I want to know why!"

"Give her some space." Kakashi shuting the small orange pornographicbook "We'll go after her in a little while, if she doesn't come back in ten minutes. She may just come back on her own."

"But what's wrong with her?" Naruto shouted "Don't you care? Your her uncle!"

"Of course I care about her." Kakashi put away Come Come Paradise, being distracted by Midori himself."I spent a lifetime wither her mother, and that taught me enough to know that all girls need a lot of space when hit with emotional trauma."

"Emotional trauma?" Sakura shouted "What emotional trauma!" _Is she emotionally traumatized by kissing Sasuke-kun! _(A/N: That's a distinct possibility, but no.)

Somehow Midori had made her way to the top of the waterfall after 20 odd minutes of wandering. She didn't know how, but she had from her mindless wandering. Naruto had found her on the way up, and she assuredhim she was ok, lieing to him with nearly every word that came out of her mouth.

She dropped to her knees at the edge of the river turning waterfall and washed her face with the cold water. She looked over the cliff and saw a oddly shaped dot on a rock, also known asher uncle staring back at her.

"I'm fine." Midori whispered as she turned to the water.

_Everything you need to learn is in your heart. _Midori repeated the Hokage's words over and over in her head as she stared at her refection in the water _What the hell does he mean!_

Midori pulled her legs close to her face as she rested her head on her lap. She noticed her armguards still wrapped her arms and had no fabric hanging down. She touched the red string at thought about pulling it to reveal her bloodline makrings,when a voice came behind her.

"Leikomara Midori, come with me." It was unfamiliar and deep male voice. It's tone sounded edgey, and unwelcoming.

"I don't know you, and I don't care about what you want." Midori looked over her shoulder and saw out of the corner of her eye a man in a black robe"So please, go away."

"It is not a matter of what you want, Leikomara. You have to come with me, don't make me force you." He sounded rough and agitated now.

"Look jackass." Midori had enoughwith that, andgot up to face her threatener "Just get the fuck away from me!" Her heart nearly stopped when she saw the man, and took a few steps backwards.

The man was wearing a black wizard-like robe, and a black veil over his face. His mist head protector shined in the light with a swirl mark over emblem for mist. He had a large black shuriken in his hand that was attached to a chain. What scared Midori the most was the blue feathers all over his clothing, the same blue feathers that haunted Midori's dreams at night and made her run from Konoha for 6 years.

"KAKASHI!" Midori shouted far past the sound that normal lungs would create"MINZAKI!"

Kakashi's head shot around to where he hear the scream to see Midori standing on the edge of the cliffwhile a man in a black robes with the feathers walked close to her. He reconized it instantly as a Minzaki member, as a fear, rage, and protective instinct took control. Minzaki was team that wanted Midori dead or alive, and Kakashi would be damned if he let them take her.

"MIDORI!" Kakashi stood up and looked around for the quickest way up "Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Midori will do anything to escape that man, just watch her and tell her not to jump!"

Kakashi started to run up the hillside, he knew is he ran directly up, the nin would surely kill her or capture her. He wasn't going to lose his teammate,only niece, and last living memory of his sister.

"Midori-chan!" Naruto shouted.

"Midori-chan, don't jump!" Sakura shouted as Midori moved her foot next to the edge

Midori looked down at them with the fear and terror that plagued her. _I'm not going to jump_ Midori thought _But to escape them……..I'll do anything._

"Don't be foolish." The man said offering his hand walking closer "Come with me Midori. You know if you resist, you will die."

"And if I agree, I will also die." Midori's words shook with the same terror that had her "I won't die trying to escape." Midori stood still at her words as she wondered where Kakashi would be. _Where the hell are you Kakashi?_

"Who the hell is that?" Naruto asked while watching the guy come closer to Midori

"I don't know, but she's scared stiff of him." Sakura said looking at how Midori wasn't reaching for any weapons and backing up as the man got closer. _Are those feathers on him?_

_Is that what your mind has been distracted about? _Sasuke wondered as he wait for Kakashi to come out of the wood work _Kakashi-sensei get act together and save her damn it!_

Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw the man reach for a katana on his side. "MIDORI!"

Midori saw the edge of the blade of the sword and keptbacking up until she felt the dirt beneath her feet fall off the cliff. Her body paralized by fear, unable to make a counter-attack.

"The boss did say she wanted you alive." The man unsheathed his sword completely "But I guess I can call it a accident if I bring you back dead, after all, you're the one who resisted."

Midori gulped as he brought the tip of his sword to her neck drawing a little trickle of blood. _Damn, I'm going to die, all because I'm too god damn scared to attack!_

"MIDORI!" Sasuke started to runto the cliff, he gave up on Kakashi going to rescue her "MIDORI! JUMP!"

"Sasuke-baka are you crazy?" Naruto shouted at him "You trying to kill her? No one can catch her without killing themselves!"

"Sasuke-kun, you can't be serious!" Sakura pleaded with him "Reconsider that thought Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke didn't listen as hestood at the baseof the cliff"MIDORI! JUMP!"

"He won't catch you Midori." The man said running the blade down her throat, to make a larger cut. "You know it like we do. We're watching all three of you at all times."

Midori could see out of the corner of her eye Sasuke standing at the bottom. _Will he really catch me? That doesn't sound like the Sasuke I know………_

_Does it matter?_ Her conscience asked her bitterly

_I don't want to die knowing I caused my own death!_

_I know you don't want to die on the wrong end of a sword!_

_I don't have a choice, do I? _

_Nope, now trust Sasuke to catch you damn it!_

Midori closed her eyes and fell backwards as she heard her uncle's voice come over her in a wave

"MIDORI!" Kakashi eyes couldn't believe it as he watched his own niece commit suicide to get away from her attacker. Kakashi felt shock and rage flow over him, causing him to grab his own wrist and summoned the most powerful Chidori he could produce. "You will pay for taking her away!"

Midori opened her eyes as she fell and saw the cliff she was standing on explode before her very eyes. _I have to trust…….I have to trust Sasuke!_ She closed her eyes thinking Sasuke would catch her as she reaxed her body.

Two arms took her from her side and land on the ground holding her in whoever's arms. She opened her eyes to see Naruto and Sakura rushing to her.

Midori looked up in her rescuer's face to see Sasuke staring back at her. He put her on her own two feet as she stared at him. _Is this what it's like……to trust someone with your life? To trust someone at all? Maybe I shouldn't care about metraveling...they might actrully try to stop me._

Midori quickly put two and two together as she saw a branch shaking as thought someone had jumped off of it. Sasuke had quickly ran up a tree, jumped from a branch, and caught Midori in midair, just to save her, at least, that what she thought.

"You alright?" Sasuke smirked at her "you Chidori causer?"

"Yeah I am." Midori smiled at him for the first time that day "Duck-butt. I didn't know you cared."

"I don't." Sasuke turned away from the girl."Youjust happen to be aScardy Catthat needed help."Somewhere deep in Sasuke's soul, underneath the revenge, the hate, the spite, and practically everything about him…………there was a microscopic part that was happy that she was smiling at him and called him Duck-Butt. _This is the Midori I know_ Sasuke thought as the sparkle in her eyes glittered brightly.

"Midori-chan!" Naruto rushed to her and tackling her from behind

"Midori-chan!" Sakura shouted and paused for a moment before rushing to the girl's side _What does Midori have that I don't Sasuke-kun?_

"Naruto!" Midori exclaimed as she turned around in his arms. She felt Sakura hug her too. "Sakura, you too?" Midori laughed at her friends over excitement over her. "Hey! You guys are going to suffocate me!"

Midori felt herself being picked off the ground, released from her friends grip, and felt herself being whirled around in the air. She found her face being pressed against a comfy green vest and finally came to her senses once the spinning had stopped.

_She's alright! _Kakashi thought running his hand threw her brown hair _She's alright! She's alive and safe in your arms._

"Where the hell were you!" Midori punched his vest once her feet touched the ground "You made me worry out of my mind whether I was going to live or die! Don't ever pull a stupid last minute hero trick! They're stupid and don't always work!"

"Fine. I won't do that as long as you stay close to me. I don't want that to happen again." Kakashi pulled down his mask for a moment, kissed her forehead, then pulled it quickly back up "You scared the hell out of me when you jumped."

"Hey, I trusted Sasuke to catch me." Midori smiled at her uncle. She looked at Sakura and Naruto who were in shock at the quick glance at Kakashi's face, but sadly, Midori's long bangs had covered anything up.

_Damn her long hair._ Sakura thought _Wait...doesn't Sasuke-kun like girls with long hair? That hair will DIE!_

_She reminds my of Lenne more and more every day._ Kakashi thought about his late sister as he held on to Midori. _Beauty, a smile, and temps death with every chance she gets. Damn…….watching her grow up is going to really hard. _

"Idiot." said a nin from the trees as he fled the team "That's what you get for disobaying the boss. Damn new people, they can't do anything right."

The nin got a save distance away and pulled out a cell phone. A number instantly dialed and someone picked up"Tell theBoss we have a hugeproblem."

"What? That idoit blew our cover?" said an angery female voice on the other side.

"That...and LeikomaraMidori is learning how to trust again."

* * *

Yeah, yeah, the OOC-ness I know. Write me a review/flame about it.

Something tells me after the first half of the story my editor just totally gave up on editing it. That lazycough err….I mean wonderful friend of mine. Anyways, my crack fic_, Enough is Enough_, is what I do until a certain _someone _edits my story. So if you see that updated, that just means I'm bored out of my mind.

E/N: I got lazy in the end, so SUE ME.

See! I told you.

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

Later, with much love,

Ash's Girl


	5. Special Request

I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

**Believe it or not, I felt like reposting this. Something tells me that I'll be doing a lot of that lately, seeing as I want this story to be better. (I have the right to change crap, so sue me) Well...yeah. If this chapter seems different than the last time you looked it over, 'cause probably it is. **

Ok, so, summer's here, meaning no homework and some faint time for me to update on this stories.

Oh, and if you don't like this fanfic, DON'T REVIEW!

got it?

Ok

Moving on...

_TEXT is thinking_

Disclaimers: The only thing I could possibly own is Midori, Jaksa, Hamaru, their sensei, and this whole over done setup. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sama and (sadly) VIZ.

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Special Request**_

Midori sat on the railing of her balcony, waiting for the cursed sun to rise so she could have a life. But with her luck, it would be the one day where it would explode and everyone would be fleeing for their lives before it all ended in a few moments. She stuck an Oreo in her mouth and kept waiting.

It was another damned sleepless night for her. She had, maybe, four hours of sleep. It didn't bother her that much, seeing as _they _were watching every freaking move she made. Waiting for the right time to jump her and drag her off for her bloodline ability that she couldn't even get to work yet. Which always ticked her off.

_Naruto should be dragging his butt around the corner any minute now..._ Hokage-sama had said later that oh-so-great-day that they were all to report to the Mission Assignment Room the next morning a little after dawn, prepared to leave the village. Obviously, they had gotten something outside of Konoha that they couldn't turn down. WHERE they were going, well, Midori had her suspicions.

The god forsaken light ran over the rooftops and Midori jumped down from the rail and grabbed her Oreos. Showered, dressed, and ate some form of breakfast. Nibbled on the toast in her mouth, she adjusted her arm guards so that they were tight and wrapped against her skin.

"Midori-chan!"

Midori walked to her balcony and looked down. Naruto, half awake, stood there as the toast in Midori's mouth slipped and smacked in the face.

"Sorry Naruto! I'll be down is a second!" She shouted. She ran and grabbed her backpack and rushed out the door.

Naruto grunted as ate the toast that had smacked him in the face. He watched as Midori came threw the doors of her apartment building. Hokage-sama had told him to accompany her to the mission assignment room, seeing as she was still new to Konoha. He didn't think she knew the way there that well just yet.

"Let's go!" Midori said cheerily, as they started walking in the direction of the next mission. Insomniac or not, Naruto wondered how the hell she could be so happy this hour of the morning.

There was only one reason Hokage-sama had made Naruto accompany her to the Mission assignment room, and it wasn't because she didn't know the way. Naruto was the only one stupid enough to fall for his lie, and Midori needed protection when walking alone. It was simple, and it worked. That didn't mean that Midori and Kakashi didn't know what was going on, and Sasuke and Sakura didn't sense something.

_**Sometime later after waiting for Kakashi...**_

"There has been a special request made by the Kage of Hidden Rock. I want all of you to go there and deliver the scroll to the Kage." They stood in front of Hokage-sama as he handed Kakashi a scroll.

"I'm not going." Midori said as quickly as lightning

"You have to; you know the land and the way to Hidden Rock as well as Kakashi." Hokage-sama retorted

"Then send Kakashi, and leave me out of this."

"They requested YOU and your current team. You're under no position to say no."

Midori and the Hokage suddenly burst into a shouting match of why and why not Midori should go to Konoha. Her team blinked stupidly at why she was fighting this.

_She's just like her mother, she screams and I'm the one who gets yelled at later. Kakashi thought_

Kakashi had to end this, and end this now. "Forgive me, Midori." He grabbed her face and made her look into Sharingan for thirty seconds, which knocked her out cold. Kakashi sighed, flung Midori over his shoulder and grabbed her bag.

"WHAT just happened?" Naruto spoke up as Kakashi headed for the door.

"Nothing important, Naruto." Hokage-sama sighed; he didn't want her to leave like that.

"What do you mean not important!" Naruto shouted at Sandaime "Kakashi just knocked her out cold!"

"I'll be expecting a letter of when you arrive to Hidden Rock, Kakashi." Sandaime slouched in his chair, blowing off Naruto.

"Yes Hokage-sama."

They all walked in silence for the most part, seeing as Kakashi had Midori flung over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. Naruto was trying to find something to say, Sasuke was having a flash back sequence, and Sakura was wondering about the glittering from around Midori's neck.

"Sensei, do ever plan on telling us what the HELL happened when we got this mission?" Naruto asked

"No, actually." Kakashi kept on reading his...questionable material.

"Why not?"

"Because it's really none of your concern." Kakashi flipped the page of his book

Sasuke was not an idiot, that was Naruto's job. He had remembered how the girl had flipped when he showed his Sharingan, and now she unconscious after staring into Kakashi's too long. She had something against Sharingan, whether it be fear or a twisted hatred toward it, she had seen it before. That alone meant that she had met an _Uchiha _before, or someone who had stole the ability like Kakashi. Now Sasuke's mind was stretching, then there was the possibility that she had come across Itachi, which possibly meant she had an idea of where the hell he could be. This had given Midori some sense value in Sasuke's eyes.

Then a feeling hit Kakashi like a bowling ball being shot out of a cannon. He looked around a bit as Sakura fussed with a map. Some other chakra force was in the trees; strike that, _two_ other chakra forces where in the trees. One was dead set on killing, the other was scared. Could there have been a kidnapping around here? But why were they coming toward his team?

"A left is clearly faster than a right!" Naruto exclaimed as they had come to a fork in the road. Sakura anger started to surface at a rapid rate.

"Naruto, we have to go around a bunch of mountains and caves if we go that way!" Sakura exclaimed _Inner Sakura: Going down a river with Sasuke is much more romantic than some spooky caves! Hell yeah!_

"But the right only has a river, no bridge!"

"Oh, for cripes sake their both EQUALLY as long, now pick ONE." Midori held her head as she slid from Kakashi's back to the ground. Sakura handed her Midori her backpack. She started heading right. "There are eels in the river and bears in the caves. I think we can deal better with eels better than bears." She groaned inwardly as she shot a glare at Kakashi. "Despite whatever the hell that map says, there is actually a bridge slightly up ahead."

They all followed her, as Midori fought back a headache. Truth be told, she SERIOUSLY did NOT like Sharingan. She rather be slashed with a sword than have to face it. Obviously God hated her, seeing as she had seen it TWICE in the last two weeks. Which meant she was going to have nightmares for a while, which also meant more insomnia. Lots of insomnia.

"Midori-san, what's that?" Sakura caught up to Midori and pointed at her necklace. Midori was very temped to say 'her boobs' until she noticed that her necklace had made its way out from under her shirt.

"Oh, that's the necklace my Dad gave me." A small green square with sliver claws gripping it hung from a thin silver chain. "Pretty, ain't it?"

Sakura nodded Midori hid it back in her shirt. Kakashi suddenly grabbed Midori from behind as he blocked several kunais aimed at her. He whispered something in Midori's ear as two chains wrapped them both and bound them to a tree.

"What the hell!" Midori shouted

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura gasped as she turned to face the direction she was headed

"Midori-chan!" Naruto shouted

"Give us the Uchiha and Leikomara, and your Sensei walks away alive." A boy with dark black hair and piercing soulless eyes appeared in front of them with another frail weaker looking boy next to him.

A puff of smoke of where Kakashi was turned into a log as Midori turned into a puddle of water, then Kakashi suddenly appeared behind the two boys, pushed them to the ground and virtually sat on them. "Did you honestly think that was going to work?"

Midori grabbed Naruto's and Sakura's wrists "We're running." She dragged them along for the first few steps before they all ran side by side with her dragging them.

"Midori, who were they?" Naruto asked

Midori stopped, grabbing Naruto's back collar making sure he stopped, as they all saw the two boys in front of them yet again. Kakashi suddenly appeared behind Sakura.

_They're better at escaping then I thought._

"You honestly think you can run away from us" The blacked boy grinned "Midori-chan?"

"Meet my old team." Midori said bitterly. "Jaksa and Hamaru. The jerks that screwed up my life."

"Now Midori-chan, your making us sound so bad." Jaksa, the black hair blue eyed screwball, said "..when your the one wanted for murder."

Midori's eyes swelled over in tears. As much as she didn't want to cry, not in front of Jaksa away, the salty water came from her eyes anyways. She looked away, looking for the courage to look them all in the eyes, her own shame masking anything else she was feeling.

"Don't you all know?" Jaksa grinned from ear to ear "Midori's sensei is _dead. _Our sensei is dead. Your escorting her to Hidden Rock for her execution." He held up a flyer with the words EXECUTION in big bold black letters, Midori's picture on it, denouncing her and date she was to die.

"See why I didn't want to go back?"

Shock pulsed threw Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Midori's watery eyes locked on to Jaksa and Hamaru, unwilling to look at her other teammates. Guilt stopped her heart as Jaksa said _who _she had been accused of killing. A cold wind took a bit her skin as it rushed past. God had not been kind to her today.

_Yeah, right..._ Sasuke's thoughts pulsed _We're talking about the same Midori here, right? But the flyer..._

"Midori-chan..." Sakura looked at Midori, who was looking at the ground in guilt, hold her arm. "Did you really...?"

"It's true, isn't Kakashi?" Midori looked at Kakashi with cold watery eyes "I was forced to come so I could be executed for the damn crime."

"That isn't true!" Naruto shouted back at Jaksa, gritting his teeth and flailing his arms. "No way could Midori-chan kill anyone! She won't die like that!"

Midori gasped as she looked at Naruto. She smiled a little _You know, for a village idiot, he really is very kind._

_At least Naruto got that part right, by shear dumb luck none the less_. Kakashi thought looking at Midori _She can't kill anyone, not mentally or physically. The execution part, however..._

"Y'know, I've been waiting for this ever since I saw you covered in his blood." Jaksa shook his head, grinning. Midori's eyes widened as Jaksa held out his hand ready to snap his fingers.

"NO!" Midori sprang to life as she leaped forward to stop them. Kakashi disappeared behind them and reappeared behind Jaksa and Hamaru. He forced them to the ground with kunais over both their necks as a white goo appeared around Midori's ankle. She stopped dead in her tracks as she shot a look at team seven.

"Midori-sama!" Hamaru shouted, a sudden show of regret and forgiveness showed "Jaksa, stop! We can't!"

"Die, you traitor." Jaksa looked at Midori, only a few feet from where she was.

"Run!" Midori shouted, she didn't want them to suffer was coming to her.

Underneth Kakashi, Jaksa snapped his fingers, covering Midori in the white goo in an instant. Two dark green wings shot out from Midori's back, and a false darkness covered Midori's mind as waves of thunder wrapped around her.

She hit the ground with a dark, heavy, lifeless'thud'.

**_Wake up, you stupid girl._**

* * *

Kumoricon is here is a few months. YAY. I'm going to be **4th Captain Unohana Retsu**(sp?) from **Bleach**. I would have done Choji, but I'll feel like a poser now that Naruto is in English. If you live in Oregon, you should go to Kumoricon. It's the glomping, the cosplaying and the randomness that makes it all worth it.

If your going to Kumoricon, SEE YOU THERE!

Next time on _Dragon Summoner_:

An old song her mother used to sing haunts her memories and Kakashi's. As Hamaru insists on helping them with Midori's revival, Jaksa is whisked away by the men in feathers. Hamaru leads them to Hidden Rock, learning of more reason of why Midori didn't want to come to Hidden Rock. There was one thing for certain about that place: When she wakes up, she was leaving by one mean or another.

_**Midori's Fading Light**_


	6. Midori's Fading Light

Well God bless the world, I'm back. Again. Wow, I need to stop going on these breaks from writing. Mainly because...bad things seem to happen to anyone (good or bad) when I'm not distracted. So, let's be distracted from the universe. For the sake of world peace. And for Barack Obama.

Oh, so this one is rather long so that there is plenty for you guys to munch on until I bother to write some more.

Summary: A new girl joins team 7 with a unique bloodline ability to summon dragons. But something is stopping her from using the ability, and she must learn to use it before a war breaks out. Emotions grow between the team, mainly between Sasuke and the new girl. Is it love, hate, or something in between? Read to find out... OC X Sasuke?

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto, Nabisco Oreos, or anything else you happen to find that is copyrighted. That's right; certain aspects seem to belong to me. I hope. *checks legal books* I'll get back to you on that.

* * *

**_Chapter 6:_**

**_Midori's Fading Light_**

Home isn't always a place you want it to be. Some people (if not most), like Naruto, fight for their homes' safety. They risk everything they have to protect that place with memories, those people, and that feeling of warm safety. Then there are people like Midori, who sacrifice everything they have, or would have had, to destroy and never return to the place they would have called home. But within both of them is an urge, a light that they cling on too. Holding stronger faith and greater than gravity has on the universe in their bodies, knowing and believing that they will either protect or destroy. That light is their spirit, their soul, their laughter, their drive, their sorrow, their tears of joy, their emotions that are attached to so many memories, their choice between destruction and salvation, and their individual glow in their eyes that separates them from anyone else.

Midori's light was fading.

She couldn't hear the trees anymore. She didn't sense anyone around her. She couldn't see anything, except for a few multicolored streamers around her, whizzing left and right, up and down. She felt cold, and the air smelled sweet. Sickly sweet. Like honey, every form of sugar, caramel, the cream from her Oreos, and liquid candy all mixed and floating around her. Did Jaksa succeed? Was she dying? Was this what her parents smelled when they died for her? Did her sisters see anything when they were unconscious and bleeding to death? Was Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura alright? Would Kakashi dare to violate the agreement and bury her with her family?

All sorts of thoughts rushed threw her head, fighting to be the last thought before she died. It seemed like they were all holding on to a crazy NASCAR driver's car, while the driver threw some off at each turn of his wheel. They were flying in every direction of her head, some disappearing, and some crying harder to be heard. She guessed her body was resorting to comfort her. She could hear her mother's voice as clear as a bell, singing a makeshift lullaby. She wasn't sure if it was the same one her mother sung that night so many years ago, be she'll be damned if she was fighting her mother's voice.

_Sing me a song for love_

_Sing me a song for joy_

A voice called from deep within her, loud and shrill sound to every sound, making it impossible to figure a gender every second rang out.

**Shut up**

Her mother continued unnoticing the sound.

_Sing me a song for life_

_Sing me a song for time_

**Stop! Stop! Stop!**

_Sing me a song for dance_

_Sing me a song for you and me_

**You're not giving up on me yet!**

_Sing me a song for the daughter of the green_

_Just don't sing me the song for goodbye…._

**GOD DAMN IT MIDORI, WAKE UP!**

_Time to wake up sweetheart……__  
__You can't fall asleep yet without hearing the ending_

The white goo had long since evaporated, leaving as quickly as it had come. Naruto relaxed a little and panicked a little when he felt Midori's body stiffen with a deep breath before going back to its limp state. He shook Midori, trying to get another reaction out of her, as Sakura grabbed her shoulders, shaking her also.

"Midori! Midori! Midori!" Naruto shouted at her body "Midori-can! Wake up! You have to wake up! You have to clear your name! You can't die for this!"

"Please just wake up!" Sakura shouted "Please wake up….please…"

Sasuke stood there, staring at her. Another person that was….useful, to say the least….was now dead. Or dying. With every secret she held goes with her, every reason, and every answer she could give was now gone. And he, that Jaksa, was the cause of her death. Whatever he had done to her, what he had done to kill her, for whatever reason he had done it for, he was going to pay for it.

Kakashi could feel his hand gripping tighter over the boy as that emotion of loss hit him for the first time in about 6 years. He never meant for Midori to die at the end of this trip. He knew that she'd find away to runaway. He'd play by the book and not chase her. She would be safe by her own will and wits. She was going to be safe. This was not, by any means, suppose to happen.

Then there were those wings…..to see those things again, at the moment of her undoing might have well slapped him in the face with his dead sister's rotted hand, taken right out of her grave.

"Midori….oh god forgive…" Hamaru whispered as he gave up right there under all the physical and mental pressure.

"You better start asking for forgiveness," Kakashi gritted his teeth as he forced both boys to their knees "No way in hell I'm giving it."

"Well then, hand them over." A voice called from the surroundings. A man appeared as a wind wrapped a tree and a tree morphed into a man. A man covered in blue feathers. "Don't worry; we plan on killing them anyway, after they answer to our boss."

"Who the hell are you?!" Naruto yelled from where he was. "And why the hell are you trying to kill her?!"

"Honestly? I'm just a servant of a psycho woman named Minazaki. Aaaaaaaand...our orders weren't even to touch her. Not that we haven't tried to..." He trailed off smiled evilly at her dying body "obtain her and eliminated the threat in her before. Now." He paused and looked at Kakashi "The boys."

"Please don't give me to him!" Hamaru begged "Please, I don't want to die!"

"She..." Jaksa paused for a brief half a second moment of reflection "She killed a man. Her karma simply caught up with her."

In one moment, Kakashi had let go, never taking his eyes off of the servant, as the servant ran down to snatch both of them, Hamaru had shouted the one thing that had very well saved his life and Midori's in a fraction of a second.

"I can revive her!"

After a rush of wind as everyone looked at see the result, Kakashi, still standing there, eyes transfixed, and Hamaru scared out of his mind, breathing rapidly, but untouched. Jaksa was in the tree over the man's shoulder, glaring evilly at Hamaru as the servant injected something into Jaksa's neck.

"You bring her back from the brink of death, and you're corrupted as she is!" Jaksa choked on what he had been poisoned with, flopped around a little, and laid limp on the savant's shoulder.

"My regards to Midori's poisons, they certainly are useful." The wind around him picked up again. "You can keep him." The servant nodded to Hamaru "He's telling the truth, from what I'm told. We, or more along the lines of Minazaki, also need Midori...alive. After all, you can't torture the past out of a dead body. They don't scream." With that, the man turned back into a tree, and the tree simply exploded.

A silence. Hamaru didn't need to be told even once why he stayed alive as he rushed to Midori's side.

--

Midori soul stood in a dark forested limbo, in the inner core of herself. There were rows of bridges with gates in the middle of them, each one passing over different things. They passed over rocks, gardens, sweets, books, piles of leaves, rivers, and ponds. There were some that lead to homes, temples, huts, shops, deeper passages of the forest, waterfalls, fields, great escape passages of buildings, and offices of Kages. Between the two rows, at the end of the long stretch of land that held the bridges, there was a shining light, her greatest escape out of her mind. She chased it full force as voices of her past called her name tried to stop her.

"Midori!" "Midori-san!" "Emoto (little sister)!" "Midori-sama!" " Midori!"

Crystal clear sounds of their voices became louder and louder until they all came together in single moment of perfect harmony.

"Stop!" All the voices said as a simultaneous finale as a gate ahead of her exploded, spilling splotches of purple acid on the ground and wall of green gas.

She was running so fast and stopped so hard that she landed her arm facing the gate where the gas had flown from. The gate, unlike the others, was now no more than piles of wooden shrapnel. Her goal of a way out of here was so close. Poison thoughts responded with poison. A sick feeling of being poisoned entered her stomach, for the first time in her life. As she held herself on the ground, the ground seemed to have delivered her to the bridge by picking itself up and dropping her barely on the edge.

She sat up and scrambled to sit closer on the bridge as the road sank into itself, or the bridge and the land it was connected to rise off the ground, she wasn't all that sure. She looked deeper into the gas, and saw something unreal staring back at her in a net at the center of a cage.

--

Hamaru's healing was something of a magic show. There was stuff disappearing, there was stuff reappearing, there was stuff being pulled out of pouches, and there was stuff they had never seen before both disappearing and reappearing. Hamaru finally pulled out a metal rod and placed it on her chest, the healing lights of his chakra praying that he was going to make this work.

"What are you doing?"

"Drawing electricity out of her." Hamaru kept his eyes on Midori and never looked up "Jaksa basically turned Midori-sama's chakra into a solid and then electrocuted her."

"Sama." plain, simple, post-fix that left Sasuke's mouth.

"What?" Hamau had more defensive locks in his voice than a Navy fort.

"Why do you call Midori that?" Sakura asked looking at him. "Midori do to earn such a high social rank with you?"

"She didn't do anything." Hamaru said quietly

"Except kill her teacher."

"She didn't….!..." Hamaru gritted his teeth "She couldn't………" He choked on his own words as small sparks of light shocked the metal rod "Kakashi-san…..You tested her power, right? You know, don't you?!"

A quiet silence was only interrupted by the sound of sparks.

"I know you know about Midori-sama!"

Naruto and Sakura stayed silent looking at Kakashi, wondering what he knew about all of this. Kakashi kept watching Midori. Sasuke wondered how Hamaru knew Kakashi's name.

--

The gas got thinner and Midori started to feel better. She felt like throwing up all her bodily fluids, but now she felt like her organs stay inside of her when that would happen.

**Come here**

The voice was no longer a crude shrill, but the sound of man and woman speaking together. It was commanding, and seeing as she was disconnected from anything else, she hobbled over there weakly.

**Come on, come faster**

She wondered what it was as two sets of eyes stared at her now, one set hanging from the sky in a net and another at eye level.

"I think we have to talk." A boy's voice said.

"You..." Midori gave her best three steps that she could before falling on the ground, holding her stomach. "You...bastard..."

"It seems Hamaru is doing what he can to save you...Now Midori; we have to set something straight." The boy appeared next to Midori and sat her up against him. "I didn't kill Rikamaru. We didn't kill him."

"But...you're Murasaki...the murderer..." Midori could feel her chest getting lighter.

"The murderer in _your_ head." Murasaki said "Your second personality. Technically....I'm you."

--

"We have to get her to a hospital." Hamaru said pulling the rod off her chest and throwing it into the ground. The ground turned black. "The closest one is in Iwa."

"Where is that?" Naruto asked

"It's the Hidden Village of the Earth Country." Sakura said "We can't take her there. She'll be killed."

"But she's innocent!" Naruto protested "They can't someone who's innocent of their crime!"

"Can't we take her to Sunagakure(Hidden Sand)?" Sakura asked "It's just as close as Iwa."

"We could if there wasn't a huge threat to its own people." Kakashi said (A/N: HAHA...GAARA!!) "Way too dangerous."

"You have to take her to Iwa." Hamaru said pulled the rod back out of the ground and sticking it on her chest. "It's only a few hours, verses the two days it took you to get here."

"She'll be killed!"

"It's been six years." Hamaru said looking at Midori's face. "I'm not sure they would recognize her in person."

--

"I...blacked out...and woke up ...in blood." Midori coughed "I only black out when you're..."

"I know, I know..." Murasaki said "It's been six years since you discovered me, and I know how it works. You blackout and I come in."

"You killed him..."

"Hey! No I didn't." Murasaki said "Yes, you woke up in blood, but that's only because I got knocked around too. I'm not prepared for the only body we are allowed to share become un-useable."

"Whose blood was it?"

"Yours. And Rikamaru's. I don't know what happened." Murasaki repositioned her so that she was a little more comfortable. "We were fighting, he was winning...he was going to kill us...then he just...died..."

"You honestly expect me to believe that?"

--

"They have wanted posters; they know what she looks like." Sakura said at some point had grabbed the poster off the ground and was looking at it.

"It's not that...it's just..." Hamaru reconcentrated on Midori. "It's different when they would see her in person."

"What?"

"You mean her father." Kakashi asked

"Yeah." Hamaru answered

"What about her father?" Naruto asked "Does he know the Kage?! He would definitely save his daughter!"

"Actually, he's been dead for about six years." Naruto groaned. Kakashi continued "...with twenty years of followers and six years of mourners. And, they come from a very long line of healers who have been trained at birth to protect Iwa, heal the sick, keep the shinobi's morals in check, preach about god, and heal the Tsuchikage in times of war."

"In short, Midori is a daughter of a long family line of priests." Sakura asked. Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Well respected healing priests. She's the oldest and last daughter, actually." Kakashi sighed "Would _you_ believe that she killed someone?"

--

"You're me, I'm you, therefore you know when one of us in lying." Murasaki said "We have to share a brain too."

"You have to have killed him..." Midori nearly slid off of him as he caught her and pulled her closer.

"I know, right? I was the only one there, minus you, but then we go back to the whole 'you/me' logic. I should have killed him. I tried. But I didn't. "Murasaki concluded "Hamaru better hurry up, you're losing ground here."

"Then who did?" Her eyes were barely open and her stomach took another turn for the worst

"Who knew that the two of you were there?"

--

So they travel deeper into the woods that slowly evolved into dirt and rocks, with Midori breathing lightly on Kakashi's back with Hamaru in tow. Every fifteen minutes or so they would stop for some healing and some interrogation. Apparently Midori was more a mystery to her original team and to Iwa, if Hamaru was to be believed.

"They all just disappeared." Hamaru said healing Midori. "Her mother, her father, sisters, brothers...they all vanished in one day. Including Midori, but she was seen that morning."

"So she has no one?"

"No one the village is allowed to speak of."

"How could a family as praised as Midori's just vanish like that?"

"No one in the village knows. I mean, the Tsuchikage knows, and a few jounin too...but they're not saying a single word, probably on penalty certain death. The Leikomara Compound just closed its doors one day and never reopened. No one was allowed in a hundred feet of the compound's front doors. That property still isn't open, even after six years. No one has seen a single soul of that family, save now Midori."

"So, she was seen later? After the compound closed?"

"The morning that the compound closed everyone was so upset, they look a good load off the hospitals, and Midori was seen walking with a Jounin to the Tsuchikage's office in her pajamas, the rumor goes that they were ripped and bloody too. The most stunning thing was that her neck was bruised all around and that she went into the kage's office and never came out. You can imagine what theories have been floating around the village."

"You must have been excited to see Midori again, huh?"

"It was great to have seen Midori-sama again, alive and well. It wasn't so great to see that she's been alone the last six years."

--

"We were supposed to be alone..." Midori suddenly turned over and threw up. "No one knew where we were going..."

"I know." Murasaki cleaned Midori's face up as he watched her internal discharge sink into the ground and out of sight.

"You know?"

"I see what you see. I hear your thoughts." Murasaki said, slightly annoyed with the question "That little trick you pulled on Sasuke, very clever."

She smirked. "No time for that. Why can't I see what you saw?"

"You won't let yourself."

"What?"

"Regardless of the 'you/me' logic, you are the primary controller of this body. What you say goes when it comes to body and mind functions. I can argue with it and try and fight it, but what you say goes."

"I want to see it." She choked out

"Subconsciously...no you don't. Underneath it all, in the light that controls everything about you; there is something you saw that night that I missed...something you don't want to remember. Something that you saw that I have been trying to find since you decided to block it out. So badly that you erased it from _both_ our memories."

--

There was the eerie crunch of rocks and dirt beneath them as they stopped at the stone gates of Iwa. Two guards jumped down and stopped them, dressed in light brown vests and black shadow pants with the traditional Hidden Rock symbol on their headbands.

"Welcome, and why are you here?" asked one to the left of them

"We need to get in." Naruto said "Our friend is hurt."

"Where is your transit visa?" The right one asked

"We don't have time for that, she's dying!" Naruto protested

"We can't let you in."

"I have a scroll for the Tsuchikage." Kakashi said "I also need to have her treated." Kakashi slouched a bit for Midori to show her head as the eyes in men before them widened to large that they could have used them as hubcaps to a monster truck.

"Midori-sama..." The one to the left whispered. "She should be dead."

"Obviously she's alive." Naruto said "And if you don't let us in, she will be dead."

"I'll get the door." The one on the right ran over to the door and let his chakra pulse threw it once, letting the rocks slide apart.

The team walked toward the opening taking in the incredibly flatness of the landscape. It had one primary color: brown. And it was flat. Even the mountains were flat. It seemed like someone had made a landscape a million years ago, then had taken a knife and cut off the tops of the hills and mountains then used a flattened spoon to carve out the ditches and the small river that ran into the village. Then, finishing that, they had proceeded to replace all plant life with rocks.

"I'll have gate open tonight, if you wish." the man whispered as Kakashi passed him

"Leave it open for next few days."

--

"So what is that thing?" Midori asked looking up.

"That is the reason." Murasaki said looking at the eyes that seemed to roll around in the net, watching them.

"What reason?" Midori wondered. Is possible that one part of her knows and the other doesn't?

"The reason 'why'."

"The reason 'why' to what?" Midori suddenly wondered how much she suppressed in her mind. How big of an oxymoron is it to be irritated with yourself for not telling everything to yourself?

"Absolutely everything."

--

They sat in a hospital room, Kakashi curiously absent. The four of them listening to the beeping of the machine linked into her body and air being pushed into her mask.

The room was meticulously white, and was shared by no one. The nurses whispered and stared threw the window at the side of the room. The one window next them was closed tightly with the curtains shut.

They finally got a good look at Hamaru, a skinny young boy who seemed to have lost a lot of sleep to anxieties. Pale with a straight forward haircut that would be recommended by all mothers everywhere, he seemed unreal to be any kind of shinobi. What was off was that he had an Iwa headband hanging around his neck.

"Will she be alright?" Naruto asked Hamaru, who was sitting to Midori's right.

"She'll be fine." Hamaru whispered. His voice choked on tears that he was holding back.

Sakura took pity on Hamaru and sat next to him. "I'm sure she'll wake up in a few days."

"I hope so."

"How did you meet her?" Sakura asked "You said that the three of you didn't go to a normal shinobi school like most kids."

"It was before I met Jaksa, before the three of us became a team." He choked, wondering how long he could keep this up. "I was traveling with this group of other kids who can't go the normal shinobi school for one reason or another on this field trip to this small village between Konoha and Iwa. I had gotten separated from the group, and started panicking really badly and fell into this hole in the ground...."

--

"How long will it take for her to recover?" Kakashi asked the nurse

"For most people, no one should ever recover. She's in a coma at this point." The nurse said looking at him. "But...unlike other coma patients, she's not deteriorating. Her mind in regenerating for an unknown reason."

"I think that would be good, right?"

"It is. It really really is." She said with more of a spark in her voice "Her body is repairing itself on its own. It'll take some time, but she should wake up in a few days."

_A few days, huh?_ Kakashi looked towards the room that held all of them. _So that thing really is awake._

--

"Looks like they found a hospital." Murasaki said as Midori sat up on her own without puking for an entire five minutes. "You'll be walking and talking by the end of the week."

"Are you going to tell me anything?" She asked looking at the huge pair of eyes rolling around above her

"Like what?"

"How the hell am I going to get out of this mess?"

"Which one? Blasting through a hospital wall isn't that hard when you think about it. And all you have to do is wake up to leave this place."

"Not that."

"I know."

--

Kakashi had returned and there was still nothing to be done. They couldn't leave without her and they couldn't end the mission by taking her back to Konoha.

"Sensei," Sakura paused, counting the uncertainty in her heart "Why didn't you stop him?"

"He was on a suicide mission." Kakashi answered stoically "Any mission that Minazaki has that sends someone into the field for any reason, she kills them once they return. If they do it correctly, and please her enough, she'll just leave the person seriously wounded, but she will leave them behind."

"So, that man told us all that and you didn't fight..."

"Because it's no use fighting a dying man. And when people are given death as a reward for following orders, they tend to switch sides at the last minute. I'm sure the information he said was true."

Sasuke looked at Midori's body from straight forward front of her bed. She didn't look angelic or peaceful, but more a twitchy cast of her body. The sheets outlined everything bellow her waist in a mold shape, and her hands or her face occasionally twitched. It was just all wrong. It looked like she was caught somewhere between being asleep and being awake. And even more annoying was that this irked him. Forget being trained to kill and being stuck with Naruto and a dim wit Sakura, THIS irked him.

Hamaru held Midori's hand in his, which he thought was odd considering he had helped electrocuted her with that other guy. Then a sparks came off between the two. The literal, make-a-light bulb-and-clock-function kind, not the cheezy-cliched kind.

"What are you doing?" Surprisingly, Naruto, asked.

"Wha...?" Hamaru was flabbergasted. He let go of Midori and started looking around. His breathing suggested that they had all caught him making a plutonium bomb out of a suitcase on an airplane.

"Her hand." Naruto clarified. He didn't want this kid going off on a tangent on anything else. "There were sparks."

"Dr...awing the...ele..ctricity out..of..her." Hamaru stammered "The jutsu we used on her lodges electric shocks between her chakra and the rest of her, it freezes it in place, after we first over power her with an initial powerful electrical shock." He touched the top of her hand this time. "I can draw the shocks out of her."

"Hamaru has an interesting bloodline ability." Kakashi looked over "He can retain a charge and then disperse it at his will."

Hamaru looked down in almost this weird sense of shame for being just that. Sakura could see that and could feel the old feeling of gentle pity. She placed his hand back on Midori's.

"You can save her, right?" Sakura asked

He nodded and sparks started again.

Naruto touched her emerald necklace that was still lying around her neck, but had slid off her chest and to the side. It was cold and had a rough texture to it, like a hardened sponge. It didn't shine like it had before, in fact, it is dark, coated in a black film, and unpolished. He could have sworn that it was smooth and shiny before.

The sick silence of what to do next was in the air, and all the team heard next was the call to Kakashi that the Tsuchikage wanted to see him.

As Kakashi left, he noticed the necklace that Naruto held. What no one else seemed to have noticed was that there was a sliver of red going from Naruto to the necklace.

Kakashi took a quick glance around the office, and that really was enough to know the layout. It was boxy with a minimal amount of furniture around, no plants or any other decorations, just the brown rock and cave of an office. The Kage, being a rather young, rather similar to Kakashi in age, read the scroll behind is very plain desk in his very plain brown colored robes. His light brown eyes bred spite in Kakashi in their color alone.

"Midori's in a coma, isn't she?" The Tsuchikage asked when he finished the scroll.

"Yeah."

"She was electrocuted, right?" He sat back in his chair "By two boys, one of which is sitting in her hospital room trying to save her while the other one is probably dead? You were told about the compound, the vanishing act, Minazaki, and you forced her here using your sharingan."

There seemed no point in denying it. "How do you know that?" He started to wonder if the Tsuchikage called the hit on Midori before she got here.

"Lenne told me about it."

"She's been dead for six year."

"I know. Who do you think covered up her murder? She told me long before she died, about the time about the time Midori was three."

There was a silence between the two for a moment. "Lenne knew nine years in advance?" There was moment of disbelief, Lenne was a medium level Jounin at best, and her best accomplishment prior to her death was being that she couldn't burn the popcorn in the microwave anymore. He remembered his sister as being as clumsy as he was talented. If he really remembered his sister, she was a clumsy talent that used her lack of coordination and sheer pure luck as her best weapon. He flashed on the day that she became a Jounin as an example to his to his mind as proof that she wasn't anything short of being of what she is: if she hadn't slipped and accidently set off each and every one of her opponents traps (he remembered her cursing every time she set one off and running for her life) then falling off the walls for a poor control of chakra, the nin she was fighting would have never dived into his own trap going after her when really she was dazed and confused at the other end of the field.

"Lenne just knew."

"For Lenne to see the future this far in advance, she needed help. Did you 'help' her?" He remembered the popcorn. In fact, she was looking right at the microwave.

"That's like saying that second personality of Midori's is a hoax. Hard to believe she could have been useful if she didn't develop that personality."

"It's her only defense."

"Against what? Me?" He took slight offence to it with a tad of sinister oversight mixed in. "Don't you mean Midori became a serial killer because her mother didn't try to save her that night?"

"You know as well as I do..." Kakashi's one eye glared straight on at the Tsuchikage. "Midori developed that personality the day her mother..." He trailed off for a moment "My _sister_...Lenne...died with her husband trying to protect their _family_. Lenne _saved_ her by unleashing that personality. It's Lenne's _very last_ line of _defense_ to protect Midori."

It was though the story that was being told to them was happening again, a night that was dark lit with street and church lights was once again alive as a little six year old girl with brown hair in pigtails ran down the dirt road/street barefoot that led to the Kage's office. She was weighed down to one side with two little babies inside a picnic basket who sensed the fear from the girl and cried silently inside the basket. Her white pajamas didn't protect her from the chill of the night or the pain in her arm. Her emerald necklace beat against her chest like a drum. The world seemed to have slipped out from under her as she hit the ground with her elbow taking the first blow. She stumbled back to her feet ignoring the second round of pain.

"The Kage's not in right now sweetie." A woman covered in blood splatter stopped her dead in her tracks as Midori looked horrified at the woman. "I bet that basket it heavy for you, huh?"

"Leave me alone!" Midori shouted.

"That's no way to greet a woman."

"Just go away!"

"Come here sweetie, I'll take you somewhere safe." The woman approached Midori

"No you won't." Midori shook her head. "Please let me go..."

"Please come with me." The woman stopped in front of Midori and held out her hand "Your brothers can come too."

"Leave my brothers out of this." Midori was on the verge of tears. "Just leave me alone, you murderer."

In a split second the woman picked Midori up by the neck and slammed her up against the brick walls of the street. Midori started screaming and crying as she tried to rip the woman's hand away.

"Your mother and father wouldn't come with me either." She pushed her hand harder on Midori's throat. "Or your sisters. They were all so desperate to protect a little girl that is the greatest threat to the village. Allow me to correct that mistake."

Midori choked on her last gasp of air and hung lifelessly on the wall.

"That was too easy." She let her grip slowly open up as Midori's hand grabbed sprung up and snatched the woman's hand

"You never should have stopped then." Midori's voice changed into that of a young man's as her eyes glared evilly at the woman, shining bright green eyes. The pendent around her neck pulsed with purple chakra, giving her a glow about her as squeezed tighter on the woman's wrist, effectively breaking it.

The woman backed off as slid to her feet as there was a new sense of power about this little girl.

"You never should try to kill Midori." The boy's voice came across as Midori appeared behind the woman and pushed her hand against her face. Midori's hand suddenly bubbled with acid as she burned and fried the woman's face. The woman dashed in front of the basket of twins holding her face.

"Leave them alone."

"Or what Souku? You'll kill me too?"

"I'm not Souku." Wings sprang from Midori's back as she leapt up in flight with a wind of poison gasses. Midori landed in front of the basket as the woman jumped backwards yet again.

"What are you?"

"My name is Murasaki, I suppose." The gasses Midori made seemed to travel over the basket of twins but still entwined around her "And I was born right now to kill you and protect them and" He glanced at Midori's body "...her."

"I guess this is where I say good-bye."

"To the earth, yes." The woman started running and the chakra started pulsing around Midori, rearing to destroy, until a presence pushed upon itself, one that Midori recognized.

Murasaki's eyes looked behind her to see Kakashi standing there, looking at Midori.

"Kakashi." Murasaki recognized

The chakra instantly vanished and Midori collapsed on the ground. Kakashi walked over and picked her up, he examined the bruises that now showed themselves on her neck. He checked her pulse, which was beating faintly and gaining strength under her black and blue skin. He embraced Midori and held her for a moment before a slight cry came from the basket.

The night was over, the last drop of blood was spilled, and the greatest tragedy of Midori's life had finally come to an end of its beginning.

Still holding Midori, Kakashi picked up the basket and walked in the opposite direction that Midori was heading. He headed from somewhere safer for the night.

At the end of the memory, it was a shock back to reality, of one very angry Kakashi staring at one Kage who had nothing to respond to that. A rivaled silence between the two men was only broken from the sound of a knock on the door.

"Tsuchikage-sama?" A meek voice called from behind the door.

"Come in."

Kakashi straightened up as the nurse stayed close to the door. "It's about Midori-san."

"What is it?"

"She's awake."

There is nothing really all the important to write about as there was only one action made: Kakashi left the room. It was normal, curious, and most importantly, didn't raise any white or red flags to anyone.

"Hey." Midori greeted Kakashi as he entered the room. He sat in the vacated seat of someone who was next her. "Nice of you to join us."

"Don't get cocky."

Midori flashed a slightly amused smile. "Do you remember.......that song that Mom would sing?" Midori asked

"What song?"

"That one song, where she would make up the words and tune, and every line started with 'sing me a song'."

"Yeah, now I remember. She was a terrible singer."

"I know. I wouldn't stop her from singing and making you fall asleep."

"That's only because you were young, and you passed out. Your small body could only handle so much."

Midori smiled and looked at the ceiling. "You going to get me out of this place or what? You actually going to try and save me?"

"Of course we are, Midori-chan!" Naruto said happily "No way you're going to die or get punished for this! We'll clear your name!"

Midori scoffed and rolled her head over to Sasuke.

"Don't be stupid." Sasuke said looking at her "You have to live."

She rolled her eyes over to Sakura. She smiled, clearly faked, but it was the trying that Midori gave her credit for.

A moment later a messenger called them all back to the Kage's office for some reason. The door was open for only a moment, but Midori could hear all the snickering and whatnot on the other side. I guess this was proof that their Tsuchikage wasn't perfect and there really were secrets that were well guarded under his rein.

Midori lay awake, staring at the ceiling, wondering the best way for her to acid bomb the room without anyone getting hurt. Then again, it is a hospital...instant attention to the wounded.

The door slid open as two young boys dressed in obviously stolen, three times too big healing nin garb.

"Leikomara Midori?"

"Guess there is no reason denying it." Midori sighed "You come to see the executed and scorn me. Do your worst."

"We're not here to scorn." Said one pulling off his mask "Were here to save you."

"Sis."

--

"Tsuchikage-sama! Tsuchikage-sama!" A nurse came screaming into the room as Kakashi and the team discussed their orders "Tsuchikage-sama!"

"Calm down. What is it?"

"It's Leikomara Midori!" She screamed "She's missing!"

"What?" Kakashi asked before all of them rushed to her room. They stormed down the halls with a blizzard of emotions; anger, surprise, frustration, shock.

"Where is she?" Kakashi demanded from the Tsuchikage standing next to a very empty bed "Where is Midori?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Kakashi held his ground for a moment as the two looked at each other with only the knowledge that Kakashi would induce all sorts of ramifications if something bad happened to the Tsuchikage.

"Here's her headband." He pulled her hidden leaf headband out of her pocket and placed it on the table next to Midori's hospital bed. "The healers had to take it off."

Kakashi walked up and grabbed it, gripped it tightly.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"You can go home now, Team 7." The Tsuchikage commanded, almost with a smile. "Leikomara Midori is no longer your problem."

"What?"

"What do you mean not our problem?! She's our friend!"

"According to the deal the Hokage made, without this headband on, she's not under the protection of the Hokage." Kakashi elaborated. He was almost to the point of shaking.

"Which means she belongs to no one now. And no one is exactly who is going to chase after her."

"Minazaki will find her and kill her!"

"Which is all the more reason for us not to go after her."

Kakashi suddenly had a revelation and focused on the Kage."So that's it..."

"Hm?"

"You'd rather let the daughter of Leikomara Kihoshi, the man healed this village and protected it in times of war, who, at risk of his own life, twice had saved your life. You'd let that man's daughter, you're older _brother's_ youngest daughter, die at a psycho's hands to avoid a war."

The team looked the Tsuchikage in shock. The Tsuchikage simply stood there, trying to gain back his form and avoid his emotions as Kakashi's glare was enough to strike down the building as the room stayed in a funeral's silence.

"One life..." The Tsuchikage said, breaking the silence "...for everyone else's. She'll be treated as a martyr. She'll even have her birthday turned to a holiday."

"If there is anything left to find of her."

"My top priority is the village."

"It's a village filled with shinobi who would fight without question at your command. Some of which fought in the Third Great Shinobi War. The village can handle itself. It's your loyalty to Midori and Kihoshi that's in question."

"How could you let your family be a sacrifice?" Sakura asked under her breath

Tsuchikage was again silent for a moment before eyeballing Sasuke for a moment. His demeanor changed from scattered to methodical as he felt redemption pulse back into his body.

"Uchiha Sasuke, right?" The Tsuchikage asked "How long have you had that rash out your arm?"

Sasuke's defense locks in his personality came up as everyone looked at him, looking for a rash.

"I don't have a rash."

"Yes you do." The Tsuchikage said confidently as he walked over to Sasuke with a sly smile on his face. "Midori is more like her father every day."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked as the Tsuchikage grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"Midori's father, Kihoshi, was a trickster on top of a healer, hiding things that people need the most in plain sight and always..." The Tsuchikage pulled the back Sasuke's arm guard to reveal a patch of black and purple skin. "...at arm's reach."

The Tsuchikage let go and let Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura look in shock. Kakashi stood there realizing what he had before him.

"Hard to believe that Midori would anticipate this." Kakashi said looking at the Kage

"I doubt that she did." He took a seat in a nearby chair. "She was more likely looking for a reason not to be killed." The Tsuchikage looked at Sasuke again

"What?" Naruto asked looking at him "How would this _not_ get her killed?"

"She poisoned a ninja from the village that gave her headband to her with a poison only she can make? With limitless unknown ingredients? "The Tsuchikage asked. He was almost joyful about this. "Why _not_?"

"I don't see what that means." Sakura said being creeped out by his smile as it widened from just Sasuke to the whole team.

"You idiots." Sasuke said looking at the Tsuchikage with frustration "It means an antidote only she can make."

"I knew you were smart."

"But why Sasuke? Why not me, or Naruto? Or Kakashi?"

"She probably couldn't get near Kakashi. He's too smart for her."

"Didn't mean that she didn't try." Kakashi held up his trusty book "She tried the edges for the pages."

"Ahh...well, Naruto has that Kyuubi inside of him, right?" The Tsuchikage looked at Kakashi. He nodded. "I would imagine that she gave it her best shot, but that demon of yours canceled out anything she tried in a matter of minutes."

All of them suddenly had a different view of Midori. She was poisoning them all along, thinking up the best ways to try and poison them all the time they were around her. Was she really ever their friend? Their teammate? Who knew about this?

"And me?" Sakura pointed to herself.

"Not a high enough valued target for both villages to be fighting over." The Tsuchikage explained "I would guess that she didn't even try."

Sakura didn't know whether to feel relieved or insulted.

"High enough valued target..."

"Allow me to explain. In order for me to stall her execution, there has to be a huge reason for her to stay alive. In this case, she poisoned Sasuke with a poison that has unknown effects, but most likely will bring him into an inch of his life in a short enough period of time that no one here can correctly figure out how to cure. After all, necrosis like that you have a matter of days to live, assuming she didn't use snake venom, which case..."

"Isn't there some kind of healing technique?"

"Most, if not all, healing techniques repair physical damage. Poisons are tricky, their like viruses, people need time and information to correctly configure what medicines and jutsus to cure them. Without both of those things, that person can die. Considering Midori deprived us of both time and information...well...she suddenly needs to stay alive. "

"There has to be someone smarter than Midori to cure him!"

"Oh there is. No doubt. I have a building down the road filled with people who are a lot smarter about making antidotes to something like this. This isn't the first time that this has happened. Or that she has pulled a stunt like this. There are even people could probably figure it out before dinner."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Iwa and Konoha haven't been on the best of terms since the Third Great Shinobi War. There are plenty of people here who want a dead Konoha shinobi for the ones they lost in war, after all, Iwa nins never forget anything. I wouldn't be surprised if half the staff at the hospital smuggled Midori out and other half would finish the job on Sasuke. Not to mention, this is the perfect way for me not to sacrifice the last bit of my family, right?"

"How'd she do it?" Sasuke asked "How the hell did she poison me?!"

"Interesting question. Any number of ways, seeing as she's...well..." The Tsuchikage paused for a moment "If I had to guess, orally. There is only four ways of taking poison, you see. You can breathe them in, they can soak threw your skin, they can be injected, or they can be put in your mouth. If Midori is worth her salt and put a great enough poison in you to stop her from being killed, she would have to make it a solid, that way there can't be any physical evidence of what of what she made."

"Midori's not that smart." Kakashi commented

"I know, I'll send a shinobi to the place she was staying at to see if there is anything there."

"So it could be a liquid, right? Or even a gas..."

"You guys would notice a gas, a gas strong enough to kill you at a certain designated time can't be colorless or odorless, only ones that are going to kill you a few minutes would be colorless and odorless. And, not to mention, she's been in a coma for the last few days." He sighed and leaned back in his chair "Did she say anything to you, Kakashi-san? Asked for any help?"

"I corrected her on how to make powders." Kakashi said "She probably used that."

"So she ground up a powder and made him drink it?" Naruto asked

"Nope. That means it lost its killing power for every moment that it was dissolved in water."

"Then how could it have been a powder?"

"I said it lost power in water, never said anything about what it does in other type of liquids, like spit. That is the second most common way." The Tsuchikage looked at Sasuke "In any point in knowing her, did you kiss her?"

"No!" Sasuke snapped back at him. But then it dawned on all three of them at the same time.

"Yeah you did."

"And Midori threw up directly after that."

"So, I guess there it is. How Midori poisoned Sasuke. How she made sure no one noticed all this time and stalled it to go off now is beyond me."

Kakashi sighed._ She probably got the idea when she was 'exploring' the village. Not very original._

"Wait...if she gave the poison to Sasuke when she kissed him, doesn't that mean that she is poisoned too?"

"Yes." The Tsuchikage said feeling a bad taste in his own mouth "For anyone who isn't Leikomara Midori."

"What does that mean?"

"A few years ago, when she still traveling and new to jutsus, a group of people trapped Midori and about a hundred others in a small village and turned it into a gas chamber. It filled within its walls in a matter of minutes." The Tsuchikage sighed "After an hour, everyone was either dead, damaged, poisoned, or on the brink of death. Midori...was completely unfazed by it." Tsuchikage took a moment for that to sink in. "Midori is completely immune to every and any kind of poison that this world or the next can create. She can't die from poisons."

"That's why she put it in her mouth..."

"It would never affect her. And, if she got it out of her system in time, no one would know she ever had it."

"Wait...what happens if she does take it?"

"Her certain parts of her eyes and nails turn green. Therefore _part_ of the reason why...a very small part..."

"...her mother named her 'Midori'." Kakashi finished off saying

* * *

Next time on _Dragon Summoner_:

It's time to dive head first into Midori's family. Midori's mother (and brothers) are at the center of this, and now a trip into what Midori's and Kakashi's memory of them will lead them to Midori. How could Lenne have foreseen this whole dilemma nine year prior to itself? How could she have known her youngest daughter would someday poison an Uchiha? How did two heirs of this beloved family go unnoticed in their own village for years? There is something wrong here, and they have to find Midori before she successfully kills Sasuke to get their answers. After all, two little boys can't guard their hunted sister for very long. Neither can orders of protection from a dead mother.

**_The Story of Hatake Lenne_**

* * *

Okay, for those of you that know about the real Four Tails in the manga, the whole Roshi thing, after the whole time jump thing and the truth and what not... that one doesn't exist in this story, okay? Let's just say, for the name sake of simplicity that Roshi was never born in this version of events, okay? Let's just stay in our nice little pre-Sasuke Gone Wild universe, 'kay? Please, dear god, don't even faintly remind me of anything AFTER that. So.....PLEASE......NO COMMENTS ABOUT HOW THIS DOESN'T MATCH UP.

On a brighter note, have you noticed that I only post in certain times of the year? Almost like clockwork, I come out with a new chapter in winter or summer. Odd. I should investigate this next time my free time is really actually free time.

Have fun, with lots of fangirl love

Ash's Girl


	7. Chapter 7Incomplete

Holy crap, look at me.

Updating.

Holy shit.

Seriously, I totally forgot I had this. Or that I was apart of this fandom. I...apologize? I'm sorry? Excuse me, I'm really bad at this.

You may have noticed that Cheryl is gone now, and I seriously doubt she's ever coming back, because I'm embarrassed to every bring this back up in conversation, but hell, there is some serious luck considering that I came back. Geeze.

I just got really bored then got an email reminding I had this and then-

Okay, enough rambling excuses. Onwards.

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto, Nabisco Oreos, or anything else you happen to find that is copyrighted. That's right; certain aspects seem to belong to me. I hope. *checks legal books* I'll get back to you on that.

* * *

Chapter 7

**_The Story of__ H__atake__ Lenne_**

"We should go." Hamaru whispered. They turned to face him which immediately made him tighten up. Their brains all took a moment to remember that he was here with them.

"He's right." The Tsuchikage nodded. "She hasn't been gone for long. I suggest looking around the village before leaving. Perhaps you'll find some answers before I decided that I need to."

They all nodded and started leaving though the open door. Kakashi was the last to leave, pausing at the door.

He thought about his sister. His life with here. The man she met and married. The brother this man had. Lenne's children. The days they were born. The parties she loved to throw just to make him loosen up a little. Her smile, her laugh, and how clumsy she was. But it turned dark and crashed into the ground in an instant. That night it was all ripped from him.

And the questions he could ask the Tsuchikage. The answers he'd get.

"Kakashi." Tsuchikage seemed to say the name as though he was talking to the nurse who had just run up the stairs.

Kakashi walked through the door without any hesitation.

* * *

Hatake Lenne wasn't anyone special, besides being the caretaker of Kakashi and oldest child of "Konoha's White Fang". She was tall and slender, having about five years to out grow Kakashi. Her hair resembled more of their mother's then Kakashi's did, having it long and straight with sharp points that was a clear throwback to their father. Not that he ever knew his mother all that well.

"She would have been very proud of you, you know." 10-year old Lenne said patting Kakashi on the head. They sat on the back porch of the house as the sun began to set, her legs kicking and hanging over the edge. Her eyes showed genuine pride of her little brother.

"I'm not a puppy, Lenne." He said swatting her hand away. "And you're not telling me much. What was she like?"

"Well..." Lenne's eyes rolled around and her arms crossed trying to remember. "She was really nice and kind. She was the smartest person I ever knew and could make this awesome donburi for my lunch as a kid."

"I'm the smartest person you know." He corrected her. She raised an eyebrow. "I just graduated from the academy while you're still there. I'm five, and plan of taking the chūnin exam next year."

"Yeah yeah yeah..." She hand waved it off. Her faced soured for a second. "I still think you cheated somehow. But Mom was way smarter."

"Yeah?" He listened intently. She grinned smugly at her little brother. He may have been smarter then her, but she had memories of someone he'd never get to know.

She nodded with a smile. "Where do you think you got it? From Dad? No way. He was such a moron around her."

"Dad's brilliant!" Kakashi's blood started running.

"Yeah, I know. Calm down." She lightly whacked him on the back. "But Mom was more then capable of keeping up with him. Dad didn't marry no dummy."

"Hey! What have I told you two about talking behind my back!" Sakumo shouted in a friendly manner as a door opened somewhere. Kakashi got up and ran faster then lightning to his father. Lenne sighed and got up.

She hadn't even sensed her father coming close to he house, and she out on the porch trying to sense anything. People on the street, birds in the air, movement in the stores and houses around their house, sure. Her father? Nothing. She couldn't even run as fast her little brother, who had put her to shame by being a prodigy and made her look like she was taking the slow route to success. People were talking about this behind her back. She could, very well, hear that.

"It's tough being the dummy in the family." She whispered as she walked inside.

* * *

It seemed absolutely insane that an injured Midori and her two younger brothers dressed poorly as doctors were just walking right out of the village. But the boys seem hellbent on the concept as Midori sat down on a park bench to catch her breath.

"Nee-chan?" One of them asked her "Are you alright?"

"How do you guys even recognize me?" She asked rotating her stiff joints "The last time you saw me I could fit you both in a picnic basket."

"We did a lot of research." The other one nodded. "We never met anyone in our family except Uncle, and he barely talks about them. So when found out about you-"

"We just had to come and save you!" The other jumped up. "We never had a sister before!"

Midori smiled and stood up, much to the displeasure of her limbs. "So you're going to have to help me with your names, okay? I don't-"

"I'm Daisuke!" The one to her left took her hand.

"And I'm Hiromasa!" The one on the right took her other hand.

Midori smiled as they walked down the road. "Nice to see you both again. How about before we leave, we get you two into better clothes, ne?"

Those names brought back memories of a peaceful time. A time with parents who loved to party. Sisters that liked to complain. An uncle in ANBU who would visit once in a blue moon. Dinner around a table every night. A father that taught his kids how to always help the sick and wounded, regardless of who they are. A mother would trip and fall on air.

She looked down at the kids holding her hands. They weren't identical, but they shared some strong features. Daisuke was taller and had short white hair messy hair that reminded her more of Kakashi then on her mother. Hiromasa was shorter, a little meeker, and had the same brown hair that Midori has, but someone had made it point to make sure his hair was flat and stuck to his head. They both had their father's eyes and mother's face; the eyes of men who could see only the good in people and the face of someone who looked beautiful when smiling, covered in dirt from falling on their face and was used to it.

* * *

Lenne tried her damn-est to hide the fact she was crying when their father died. He knew that she didn't want him to know how sad she was over the whole ordeal. That she wanted to be strong and brave for him. He wasn't a moron, he knew that she was taking a brunt of the storm their father left behind. All the affairs and things were now her responsibility, and she was now his guardian. A tough thing to do for a girl who hadn't even hit puberty yet.

Not that the last part mattered much, he was living by the ninja code now. He wasn't going to show attachment or emotion for this. His duty was to complete the missions he was getting and come home alive. He didn't need Lenne to take care of him.

But he wasn't going to enforce it on her. Or tell her that he didn't need her. She was entitled to cry, she was a girl after all. And she was hiding her tears fairly well for anyone not looking to see if she was crying.

Took her about three months to say that both her parents were dead with any kind of ease. It took him about three minutes.

There were little skirmishes happening outside of Konoha that were leading up to what would be know as the Third Shinobi World War. But right now, they were just kiddish attacks. And once such skirmish ended up with handful of Iwa nins to knock on Konoha's door asking for help.

A 15-year old Lenne, long since a chunin with her 10-year old brother, watched as wounded people were carried in past the gate as they were carrying groceries home.

"Those don't look like our people." Lenne commented as they had both stopped to look. Well, she had stopped to look as Kakashi had just stopped. He was reading, and didn't bother looking up. Bad enough the grocery bag was a distraction.

"Because they aren't." He said maneuvering his thumb to turn the page. "I'd say they're from Iwa, if anything."

"Iwa, huh?" She looked around at the wounded. "Wonder what they're doing here."

They continued walking home for about half a second before someone had ran straight into Lenne, her and the groceries hitting the ground. Kakashi looked up for that.

"Oh, sorry!" A Iwa nin with cut on his face and dragon tattoos on his arm quickly threw the groceries into the bags. Lenne took a moment to process this before doing it herself. He helped her up really quick. "Oh uh...thank..?"

"Okay, gotta go, bye!" He suddenly darted off, waving and smiling at them.

"Hey, uh, otouto-san? (little brother)" She asked picking up her groceries. "What just happened?"

"I believe he just knocked you to the ground, stole our medical supplies we got for out next mission, and dashed off." Kakashi said looking down into the bags. "And he may have broke the eggs."

"EH?" She looked though the bags. He was right. On all counts. "That fiend!"

"It won't be hard to find him later." Kakashi said walking away. "Lets get this home before you lose more of out stuff and then get our stuff back."

"Yeah..." She groaned. "I rather knock some sense into him now."

"I rather not lose more of our stuff." He said before ducking as she swung the bag over his head.

It wasn't long after they got home and put a few things away was there a knock at the door. Lenne had opened the door, expecting to see someone, but there was only a basket with their missing medical supplies and a package of eggs there. And a note.

_Sorry. My men needed this, and I had ran out. I got you some more eggs too._

She picked up the basket and brought it inside, looking around the hallway first to see if there was anyone. She certainly hadn't sensed anything.

"Huh." She said putting the basket on the table. "Looks like we don't need to cause an international incident."

Kakashi looked over the basket and took what was his before putting the eggs away. "You're still going to go hunt him down, aren't you?"

"Oh, otouto-san, you know me so well." She said folding up the note in her pocket. Kakashi handed her supplies to her before they headed out.

The Iwa nins were scattered throughout the hospital when the two of them had got there. You would think skirmish meant a few punches and a broken leg, but no. Someone had tried to kick them to kingdom come.

The nin from earlier notice them looking around and approached them. He stood in front of them, bowed his head and scratched it out of a nervous tick.

"Hi." He said as Lenne crossed her arms.

"Hi." She said a little more firmly.

"Sorry about earlier." He still didn't look up. "I needed the supplies in a hurry."

"Yeah, that was pretty rude." She paused looked away for a moment. "You could have just asked."

"Eh?" He said looking up.

"Theft is wrong, okay?" She glared. "But not helping the injured when you can? That's unforgivable."

"But we're from-"

"That really matters to you?" She sighed and stopped glaring when finally looked up at her. "What do you think, Kakashi? Anything else you want to say?"

"Thanks for the eggs." He shrugged. "You guys can work on your battle skills. One too many casualties around here."

"Hey, be nice." She tapped him on the back. "That's all we came to say. Now do you need help?"

"No...uh...I think I got it now, thanks." His face flushed. "I'm Leikomara Kihoshi, by the way."

"I'm-"

"Hatake Lenne." Kihoshi finished off for her. She raised an eyebrow. "And that's you're little brother, Hatake Kakashi, right?"

"How do you know our names?"

"The uhh...staff here made it abundantly clear who I stole my products from." He laughed a little

"Ah." She nodded and looked around at the wounded. It seemed anyone who had about one or two cuts got to stay in the lobby. "We'll be going then if you don't need our help."

"Hey, wait!" He said as they had turned to leave.

"Yes?" Lenne asked looking back over her shoulder.

"I was wondering...umm.." His smile was so goofy that it made her laugh a bit. "Would you like to get some dinner with me later?"

"Like a date?" She asked. She looked down at Kakashi, who nodded.

"Yeah, I know you're busy, but-"

"I'd like that." She nodded and smiled. "Just don't pilfer my wallet, okay?"

* * *

Kakashi was 15 when Midori was born. She already had five sisters to come home to, along with a mother and father that loved her very much. He remembered holding her and Lenne fretting over how he held her. Midori was so tiny and it was only subject that Kakashi had to learn something from Lenne. They hadn't come up with a name for her yet, as after having five girls, they started to run low on names they liked.

Lenne had moved to Iwa after the war with three small children. A set of triples was something special in a middle of a war, and then a set of twins afterwards in Iwa during the relief effort was really something special.

Kakashi had assured her that he could take care of himself now that she had moved on and started a family. It didn't stop her from sending constant report to the people around him to make sure he was okay. Which, in all honestly, was quiet annoying when one of the people she was in cahoots with was his mentor and/or team leader.

He was spending sometime with Lenne in Iwa after Midori was born. It was odd feeling, going from village of enemies to village that his brother-in-law takes care of in a few short years. The village didn't seem to like the fact he and Lenne were from Konoha, but it seems being married to Leikomara Kihoshi meant that the village forgave you, or at the very least hid their disdain for you the best they could.

It was such a beautiful day when she was born. It was the perfect balance of clouds and blue sky, the air wasn't too dry, and the night was just warm enough to throw victory party of another addition to the Lenne's family. Kihoshi, and many of his friends, had bought food, liquor and presents to celebrate Midori's birth.

The only way it went horribly wrong is when Kihoshi's brother kidnapped Midori that night.

He remember waking up in the middle of the night to Lenne screaming. He used every sense in his body to locate his sister, who had tossed Midori's new room and was huddling on the floor crying when he found her. She was holding Midori's baby blanket.

"Lenne, what's wrong?" Kakashi crouched down to her level as Kihoshi appeared at the door. He noticed she wasn't holding the child. "Where's the baby?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Lenne wailed. "I DON'T KNOW WHERE MY BABY IS. WHERE IS MY BABY?"

Kihoshi bent down and hugged Lenne as his eyes scanned the room. Kakashi got up and looked around himself. Every possible place for the child had been ripped open, as Lenne had clearly ripped the room apart looking for the girl.

"Where the hell could she be?" Kihoshi looked around the room.

"Better question: Where's Atsushi?" Kakashi asked as he listened for more footsteps. Kihoshi's eyes widened when he realized that his footsteps weren't coming.

All three of Kihoshi's students suddenly appeared at the doorway. Kakashi quickly explained and asked if they saw anything. Lenne's wails silenced in the wake of new information that Atsushi had left about five minutes ago.

There was roar of chakura that came from a near by mountain side. Lenne pulled herself togather, sorrow suddenly become anger, and forcing herself to her feet as she got to the doorway.

"Kihoshi, what's in that direction?" She asked as the wave of power flushed the village.

"The seal of the Four Tails." His voice had a mix of horror and anger.

"Atsushi couldn't have taken her there, could he?" A student asked as a green smoke and bright green light shot up from the sky.

"God, I hope not." Kihoshi said making a run for the front door, quickly grabbing any kind of gear along the way. Lenne and Kakashi did the same, leaving the students to guard the five crying one and two-year olds.

Not one among them could run fast enough to the light. In retrospect, Kakashi realized something rather important. He was running as fast as he could and his sister, who had just given birth and was most likely awarded the title of jounin out of pity, was keeping up with him. And she, and her non-combat husband, were prepared to fight with him.

Atsushi was chanted and standing over the wailing newborn at the top of shrine built to honor the Four Tails as green chakura poured into her tiny body. Lenne made a mad dash for her child, only to struck by an invisible wall. Her fists pounded hard against the force Atsushi was putting out.

"Give me back my baby!" She shouted, her voice strained. "Give her back!"

"Your baby is worth so much more." Atsushi grinned. "I finally figured it out, Onii-chan. I figured out how to become the Tsuchikage. No one challenges the man who has the Four Tails at his disposal!"

"Give me back my child, Atsushi." Kihoshi demanded as he marched up the stairs. "The Four Tails is suppose to live in that cave for the rest of eternity. Not in body of my baby!"

"You are made for this life, Onii-chan. This life on noncombat." Atsushi started laughing. "I'm meant for so much more! And she's going to give it to me!"

"I won't hurt you! You are my little brother!" Kihoshi punched the invisible wall. "But you are hurting my baby, and that is unacceptable!"

"No, brother." Atsushi grinned again. "This child is mine now. You have five others, can't you spare one?"

"No. Because children are not play things." Kihoshi grabbed Lenne and held her, whispering words of jutsu into her ear.

They chanted together, putting out all their strength against the wall. They weren't forcing against it, they were converting it. They were ripping off layers, one by one, and adding it the force against Atsushi.

"Futile!" Atsushi shouted before restarting his chant to pull the Four Tails out.

"You forgot about me." Kakashi whispered into Atsushi's ear as he plunged a kunai into his back. Atsushi gasped and slumped straight down, slowly and painfully stopping the procedure.

Lenne immediately dove for her child, cradling her as the green chakra flowed into her from the seal.

**I am free.**

The voice of the demon echoed over them.

**Yet I am partially bound to this child.**

Lenne held the newborn close to her chest, both Kakashi and Kihoshi prepared to fight.

**She is incomplete.**

"She's just a baby!" Lenne shouted into the sky.

**She is new. Weak. Frail. But she holds parts of me, none the less.**

"You will not have her!" A powerful voice echoed from behind them. The elderly Tsuchikage hobbled towards them, unleashing a burst with every step. "I am sorry for this, Kihoshi. My loyalist friend. But if she doesn't become the new vessel for this demon, I'm afraid it will kill your child and inflict all sorts of havoc upon the village."

"No, please." Kihoshi nodded his head, as Lenne held her close.

**The old man speaks the truth. I will kill this child!****  
**

"No you will not!" He stopped down on the alter. "Now quickly. All three of you, chant with me. We must save the child and the village."

They all followed the Tsuchikage's lead and stayed in time with him as the baby continued to wail. Kakashi and Kihoshi held Lenne as she cried saying the words the Tsuchikage told her to say.

They stopped when the chakra vanished. Lenne tried to comfort her child by rocking her and talking in the most calm voice she could.

"Now, now my little Midori. Shhh..." She said, but it didn't seem to help much. "Shhh...Midori-chan."

"Midori?" The Tsuchikage asked. "Is that her name ?"

"I was one of them." Kihoshi said taking Midori away from Lenne. "To be named after the green grasses Lenne misses so much back in Konoha."

Kakashi sat down with Kihoshi and Lenne on the alter, trying to settle her down. He ran his hand over her small face and let her grip his finger with her small fist. Perhaps out of exhaustion or that she was finally safe, the wailing stopped and was replaced with a rather cute grumble.

"I suppose it's her real name now."

There was a groan from behind the alter and Kihoshi immediately passed his child to Kakashi as he jumped behind the alter to help his brother.

"Why are you helping me...?" Atsushi whispered as Kihoshi drew healing justu on him. "I tried to kill your child."

"Yes, but you are my brother." He sighed "And you are hurt. It's what I do."

* * *

I can't tell you guys if I'm going to update this anymore. I will probably update and finish this part of the story at some point in the future, just not today.

Sorry that it's incomplete chapter, but will finish this at some point in the future. Maybe.


End file.
